Fractal
by Kelsey S
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a very strange recurring dream about being a prisoner in Azkaban; could this dream relate to the future? Very OOC Draco (if you really believe that he's cut out to be a Death Eater -_-'') and new character, Kelsey!
1. Dream

__

Fractal

Prologue

`````````````````````

There was total silence in the room; not a witch or wizard dared to speak against it, none but the old trickster Prof. Dumbledore. He stood up, his back tall and straight despite his age. Before him, in a huge pit that was surrounded on all sides by spectators, stood a boy with shock white hair. His grey eyes were downcast, drawn towards the floor, his head hung in shame. Two older wizards held him in his place in the middle of the lighted pit, holding him before Dumbledore and the rest of the Assembly.

"Draco Malfoy..." The Professor's voice echoed through the packed hall, echoing eerily off the walls even though there seemed not a cubic foot of extra space among the frightened mass. At this the white-haired boy looked up, his face drawing upwards to meet Dumbledore's strict, tight one. His eyes were lifeless; it was as though all his spirit had been sucked directly out of his body. The poor boy_, Dumbledore thought, _The Dementors have been at him already... _Draco's grey eyes were unfocused, trailing off to the sides as if he were searching for whom the voice belonged to; they were glazed over, reflecting the light off them in a frightening, supernatural way as they moved about listlessly._

"You are aware of the crimes put against you." Dumbledore said firmly, watching him stagger slightly as the two guards let him go. The Malfoy teenager tried hard to stay on his feet; he managed it, barely. When he didn't speak, Dumbledore continued. "You are accused of ruthlessly killing a total of twenty former Hogwarts students..." The old man said, pain coming to his voice. Hogwarts would miss those twenty, many of them Gryffindors; he would see to it that this boy was put to justice, even if he did come from his own school.

"I am aware of the lisssst, old f-fool." Draco stuttered, his eyes suddenly coming into focus. Dumbledore had to hand it to him; most prisoners wouldn't have been able to stand after even one session with the Dementors. He admired Malfoy's courage, but it didn't make up for what he had done. The guards moved to hold him back again, but Dumbledore held out a hand, keeping them at bay. Though he looked tired and a little more worse for wear, Draco stood up as best as he could, looking as though he might faint at any moment. The latter was probably true; the only thing that worried Dumbledore was the intense, glassy look in the boy's eyes. It sent shivers down his spine, even though he knew that Malfoy could do no harm without his wand.

Dumbledore continued, not willing to show fear in front of this...convict. "By the power and office I hold, you will be stripped of your wand, Hogwarts robes and all of your possessions." Draco listened to him with a far off look in his eye, as if he were staring not at Dumbledore, but the back wall. In those defiant grey eyes Dumbledore saw resistance, anger and...hope. Though it may have been masked by the rage he must have been feeling, there was a small sliver of hope there in his eyes. What did he hope? Hope that he would not go to Azkaban, on the grounds that he had been acting in self-defence?

Draco's eyes continued to stare at him as the Assembly began and his sentence was decided. Then, in a quick, flickering movement, they moved up. Up the crowds, to a familiar dark-haired boy with glasses that was sitting in the crowd, staring right back at him...

````````````````````````

Hey ppl, what did you think of the first chapter? Well, it's more of a prologue than anything. Anyways, I won't say anything until the next chapter, ok? I'm not sure where this will go, so just wish me luck, ok? Oh, the standard disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, ok? Thanks...and don't sue me! ~ Kelsey


	2. Unicorn's Blood

__

Fractal

Chapter One

``````````````````````````````

A certain white-haired boy awoke in the middle of the night, stifling his own scream even as it was uttered from between his pale lips. His likewise pale body was covered with sweat; it glistened in the moonlight as he sat up on his arms, looking wildly about him. He half expected to see wizards all around him; as the dream faded from his subconscious and packed itself neatly away where he couldn't find it, Draco let out a sigh of relief. He was in Hogwarts, safe as it may be. Leaning over his bedside, Draco fumbled momentarily with some matches and eventually lit one, touching it to the unused, virgin wick of a candle on the ebony night table at his side. The room danced with the fiery shadows that the light cast upon them; like dancing little demons they were, skirting along the roof and walls with a silent malice.

Being a fifth-year had it's advantages; Malfoy was allowed his own room, separate from the other Slytherins. Not that he didn't like them or anything, only Draco was an only child and being in the same room with four other people had been extremely uncomfortable for him, especially in his first year at Hogwarts. Draco lay back, feeling the cool night air waft in from the open window and play against his bare chest, causing the miniature hairs to rise slightly. White hair wafted and settled over sly, almost playful grey eyes, filtering Draco's vision with a curtain of softness. He gently brushed the hair away, running his pale fingers through the length of the white silk. What had that dream been about? Draco struggled to remember it as he watched the patterns that the light made on the wall in front of him, but nothing came. Feeling frustration seeping into his brain, Draco comforted himself by reminding himself that tomorrow was Saturday, and there were no classes. He planned what he would do all day, but nothing special came to mind. Normally he would have probably gone with Crabbe and Goyle to Hogsmeade, but he just didn't feel like it this weekend. He really didn't have an affinity for sweets like those two did - and it was easy to tell from their, er, 'robust' figures - preferring healthier food most times.

Feeling the frustration of restlessness overtake him, Draco slipped out of his bed and went to the window, sitting by the sill and staring out of the paned glass. The Hogwarts grounds were quiet at this hour, save for the small light and trail of smoke emanating from Hagrid's hut. Draco felt a sneer coming to his lips as he thought of the gamekeeper; such a battered old fool he was, and an improper Care of Magical Creatures teacher, at that. His father would have filled the school with proper teachers, if he had only been given the ability... A noise caught Draco's attention, and he found himself with his nose pressed curiously against the cold glass of the window. His gaze drifted to the forbidden forest; a movement within caught his attention. A creature, painfully white against the brown, black and green backdrop, thundered through the old, battered trees with a stealth and agility that took Malfoy aback. He recognised the creature instantly; a unicorn. Draco had always been fascinated with them, but he had never really had time to read about them, caught up in his Hogwarts studies as he was. He looked again, and noticed something shiny and silver left on the ground behind it; unicorn blood. What...? Blood....? Draco narrowed his eyes, focusing in on the shining material on the ground. Even at this distance, he could still see it's faintly glowing outline. His eyebrows furrowed; had the unicorn become hurt in some way? He couldn't have been sure, as the blood lost it's shimmering qualities after moments and the white beast had gone thundering elsewhere into the forest, where Draco's eyes could not follow.

Draco found himself still at the window when he was reawakened by the sunlight pouring through the window in the morning. The aches and pains in his fifteen-year old body were immediately known to him, and he winced painfully. Since it was Saturday it didn't matter what time he got up, so Draco resolved to take his time dressing that morning. Thinking about the events of the night previous, Draco crawled into the washroom and dressed himself, feeling refreshed but pained in some of his joints due to his awkward sleeping position.

There was a knocking at the door and Draco strolled leisurely over and opened it, still buttoning up his Slytherin robes. Pansy Parkinson - in all her ugliness - was standing there in her own robes, blushing furiously and obviously restraining herself from fleeing the scene. Draco rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorway.

"What is it, Pansy?" He said irritably. In younger years he would have put up with her, when they were of the same magical level, but now that he was fifth year he could be as angry and distempered as he wanted with her. It was known to many students that Draco was much more talented in magic than many of the students in fifth year, and most certainly more powerful than Pansy. She looked frightened whenever he spoke to her roughly, and he enjoyed watching her misery. It served her right, invading _his _personal space when she obviously wasn't welcome.

"H-hi Dr-I mean, Malfoy." Pansy said, hurriedly correcting herself. Draco had made it known that he didn't like to be called by his first name, especially by his friends. That was only reserved for his immediate family, something he wished desperately for Pansy to stay out of in the future. "I was w-wondering if you'd l-like to g-go w-with me to H-Hogsmeade today." Pansy said with much difficulty. After her sentence she looked down at herself in embarrassment. Draco smiled; ever since he had started treating her 'badly', she had lost her self-esteem. Like he cared about her.

"Pansy...." Draco said, folding his arms and assuming his 'I've-told-you-a-hundred-times look', "Please get out of my face, and stay out." He said roughly, closing the door in her face without a second thought. He thought he could hear her crying, but any noise was blocked out by his slamming of the door. He shrugged; one of the other 'rejected' Slytherin girls would soothe her, there was no doubt about that. Though he was very popular amongst the girls of Hogwarts, Draco had never been on a date in his life. His father had forbidden him to do such 'activities of wasteful nature' when he should be studying more about the Dark Arts, though his father's intentions in this matter were unclear. Mounds of 'required reading' sat piled on his small desk, untouched; Draco had no intention of reading anything of his father's. Books about the Unforgivable Curses and other such things were forbidden at Hogwarts, even if they were not from the library. Not that anyone checked his room or anything.

Draco sighed; just what _was_ he going to do with his day, now that it was completely free and devoid of homework? Finally deciding on hitting the Great Hall for some food before meandering around the grounds, Draco stepped almost silently down the winding staircase into the Slytherin common room. Many of his friends looked up at him, either doing their own homework or eating leftovers from breakfast. His stomach now rumbling, Draco hurriedly made his way through the halls, occasionally passing some of his own people and a few packs of others on their way to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, watch out!!" A young feminine voice screeched. Draco turned the corner and found himself soon thereafter on the floor, a young girl with beautiful brown hair and matching eyes staring back at him. Her books were all scattered along the floor, loose sheets of paper flown about here and here. Draco blinked, his mind slow to register what just happened. That's when he opened his eyes. He found himself face-to-face with a fair beauty, her cheeks pink from the huge blush that was spreading along them and her slender neck. She quickly scrambled off Draco in a rustle of robes and the scattering of more books and paper. She hurriedly bent to pick up her things, and Draco lazily got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry!!" The girl howled, gathering her things together and trying to carry them all at once. Draco regarded her; one glance at her patch indicated that she was of Ravenclaw, one of the 'neutral' houses that wasn't really known for much except for, well, it's neutrality.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" Draco snapped at her, brushing past her. In the process he hit her shoulder and sent a few things scattering as she haphazardly balanced everything in her arms again, but she said nothing more than uttered apologies. Draco looked back when he was a few paces away; the girl had gathered her things and rushed on down the hall in her hurried pace, leaving nothing behind on the floor to suggest that things had been strewn upon it only moments previous to then.

All throughout the day, Draco felt something nagging at the back of his mind. Faint glimpses of his dream kept coming back and forth, coming and leaving at will, but he was unable to keep hold of any frame for more than a few seconds before he forgot it. That and the unicorn sighting kept bothering him; what had injured the poor creature, and why? The day went by in a blur; his thoughts were scattered, his mind almost in three places at once. It was hard to bear, and so Draco eventually retired early to his bedroom, stretching out immediately on his bed as soon as he got there. He was restless again, more so than the previous night, and it was time to do something about it. He made the decision to enter the forbidden forest that night, when everyone else was sleeping...

``````````````

So, what did u ppl thing about the first chapter? I hope this makes sense to all you Draco fans out there. And yes, we WILL see more of that Ravenclaw girl in the future^_~. Oh, did I mention that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me? - Kels


	3. The Ride

__

Fractal

Chapter Two

``````````````````````

His wand firmly clutched in one hand, a lantern in the other, Draco Malfoy made his way across the Hogwarts grounds, making sure to stay out of direct sight with anyone in the castle and to surpass Hagrid's hut. That was particularly difficult because of Fang, but he managed to pull it off. Soon Draco found himself in the forbidden forest, and his first encounter in the enchanted place came back to haunt him. He, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fang and Hagrid had gone off in search of a unicorn, one that had been slain...Draco felt a shiver run up his spine as he walked silently through the old twisted trees, bypassing particularly dangerous-looking roots and pathways. He had always been afraid of the forbidden forest, but this time his curiosity was getting the better of him; he had to know what had become of that unicorn, no matter what the danger.

"Jeez, now I look like Potter trying to prove himself." Draco muttered to himself, feeling slightly angry at himself for wanting to be a heroic figure just like his arch-rival, Harry Potter. Nevertheless, he marched on through the misty grounds, flinching at every sound around him. He felt very vulnerable and afraid, even with light and his wand to help him.

There was a deafening screech, and something swiped at Malfoy's hand; the lantern slipped from his fingers and crashed to the ground, the glass casing broken by the fall. Draco cursed himself, immediately lighting the end of his wand. He looked around him, eyes twisting this way and that, looking for what had attacked him. He looked above him at the sound of a hoot, and saw a menacing owl circling above him. Though he was disturbed by the owl's gaze, Draco knew he had nothing to worry about; he could take care of a simple owl if need be. He breathed; a knot had formed itself in Draco's throat, and he felt himself wheezing and gasping for air. Suddenly, Draco wondered if coming out here was worth his satisfaction of knowing what had happened to the...

Unicorn. A flash of white and silver appeared beside him, then disappeared into the trees. Draco thanked for his luck, then ploughed down the trees in his way to chase after the mystical beast. The loss of the lantern had proved a good move; he would have never been able to carry it and run at the same time, not while whacking the bushes out of the way.

Time flew; Draco didn't know how long he had been chasing the beast for when it finally stopped and turned, facing him. Malfoy took a long look at the beaten up unicorn; its face was covered in little cuts, most likely from it's nightly rides through the forest, but the thing that stood out the most was the huge gash in it's neck; the silvery blood was leaking out of the wound even now, touching the ground and making it sizzle beneath it for a few moments, before losing it's lustre.

Why do you chase me, boy? The unicorn demanded of him, it's voice sounding old and worn out. Draco stood there in shock, feeling the creature's voice inside his head. He stood there blankly for a moment before answering the mythological beast.

"I came to see who hurt you." He said simply, gesturing to the beast's wound. The unicorn looked at Draco momentarily before turning it's head to look deeper into the forest.

If you really must know, I am grateful. We cannot speak here, sadly. You-Know-Who has many spies, even in this forest. Please, climb on my back and I will take you somewhere safe. The unicorn assured the white-haired one. Draco considered a moment, looked through the forest in the direction of Hogwarts, then mounted the unicorn and rode off into the forest, his robes whipping around him.

The morning was filled with chaos; Dumbledore and the teachers were obviously very upset and distressed over Draco's disappearance. Harry and his friends, however, were overjoyed in their own way. They hated Malfoy with a passion, but would never admit publicly that they enjoyed this situation. Hermione couldn't stop smiling through her breakfast, and Ron was more hyper than usual. The only one with some insight into what was happening was Harry, and it was quite obvious that he wasn't letting on anything by the smug look on his face. Dumbledore, at the teacher's table and deep in conversation, caught Harry's eye momentarily. From the brief glimpse of that cocky smile, however, the old headmaster had reason to be worried. He didn't share his worries with anyone, however, merely keeping up in the worried talk of the teachers. He was surprised that Snape was especially worried about Draco, but then again, Draco _was_ Snape's best student in Potions.

"My friends, don't worry. We will find Malfoy again." Dumbledore assured his colleagues, helping to still some of the unrest that was rising among the ranks. Unfortunately, it didn't quell all of it, and Dumbledore feared that there would be a panic. He hoped not; then again, it was interesting that Malfoy would create such an uproar. He wasn't a student of particular interest like Harry Potter...why create so much havoc with his disappearance? Dumbledore was drowned in his own thoughts as the breakfast went on with a tense, taught tone all around the ranks.

Draco opened his eyes; sitting up, he realised that he must have fallen asleep. He looked around him and found the unicorn drinking from a small creek beside where he was laying. He supposed that the unicorn had dropped him off on the ground when they had arrived and he had fallen asleep. He sighed, sitting up and scratching his head. The unicorn greeted him, wincing slightly from the wound.

"You....you protected me during the rest of the night?" Draco said, astonished. The unicorn nodded, lowering it's head and nibbling at some twisted, black grass in the ground. It looked twisted and oily - just like Snape - but it must have provided some nourishment in order for the unicorn to eat it.

Perhaps I should introduce myself first, before we begin. My name is Saron. The unicorn introduced himself.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy family." Draco responded, stretching out the kinks in his back that had not gone away.

Ah yes, I've heard of you. Supporters of You-Know-Who. Saron said harshly, baring his teeth. Draco held up his hands, his eyes widening as wide as watermelons as the white beast approached him.

"No, I don't! I swear! My father does, but I have no interest in becoming a Death Eater." Draco assured Saron. After a few moments of tense atmosphere, Saron let down his guard and relaxed.

It's good that at least one of you hasn't gone bad. Well, I should tell you what I saw that night. I know that you saw me running through the forest; I could feel your eyes on me. Saron said, folding his legs and sitting down beside Draco, who was splashing water on his face to wake himself up from his peaceful sleep. He wouldn't have thought that he could sleep in conditions such as this, but apparently anything was possible in the Forbidden Forest...


	4. Avada Kadavra?

__

Fractal

Chapter Three

``````````````````````

"So we are safe here? How can you be sure? Didn't you say that there are spies all over the forest?" Draco asked Saron uncertainly. He looked about him; even in broad daylight the Forbidden Forest was creepy and intimidating, but he felt a lot better being able to see everything around him.

Yes, this place is safe. I am not sure why, but I do know that this particular tree has some sort of enchantment on it. You-Know-Who's spies never come within a few kilometres of it. Saron said, gesturing with his muzzle towards the huge, twisted tree that stood in the background, raising it's limbs up to the sky for it's futile nourishment. Draco looked it up and down; it most certainly was not a normal tree, for it was jet black all through, with little red vine-like structures running through it. It gave him the creeps, but if it would protect them both he supposed it was alright.

"Now then, how about telling me what happened? Also, why aren't you hurt more than that? Shouldn't something like that floor you?" Draco asked, reaching over to Saron's side and touching the shimmering wound. His silvery blood came off on his fingers but did not burn him. Saron twisted his head around, looking at Draco with his glossy black eyes.

This is just a minor wound. I managed to escape before whomever attacked me managed to get off a good, clear shot. It should heal over soon, but yes it does sting a bit. He said, licking at it gently. Draco curled up his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his mind drifting to Hogwarts. Would they miss him back at the school? He could just see Potter's face now, dancing and smiling with glee.

"Did you get a good look at your attacker?" He asked, blinking. The world came back into focus.

Not really. I think that it was human because it stood upright and was wearing this deep black cloak. It did have a wand, I know that. He attacked me with some sort of powerful spell. It was a powerful green column of light that barely missed me. This wound is from the heat radiating off that beam. Saron said, his body shivering as if he were back there again, living the moment. Draco put a hand on Saron's beautiful white mane, noting how much both of their hair looked the same. Though his may have been more blondish, it still looked eerily similar.

"Did you say...a green beam?" Draco said, his eyes widening a bit. It sounded a lot like that Unforgivable Curse that Mad-Eye Moody had taught them about, but it....well, it was impossible for any normal wizard to do. Still, it sent a shiver down his spine yet again. After a moment of consideration, Draco spoke up.

"I think that someone at Hogwarts or near to it attacked you, Saron." When the creature lifted his head and stared at Malfoy questioningly, he elaborated. "Well, they needed to have the cover of somewhere nearby, and the forbidden forest isn't exactly good on hiding places." Saron nodded, but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence, Draco took his hand off Saron's mane and steepled his fingers nervously.

"This is bad....really bad. Very suspicious. You know what? I am going to help you find out who attacked you, because this may just be of concern to Hogwarts as well." Draco said softly, standing up. He stretched, pulling the kinks out of his back once more. Saron stood up as well, stepping to the small stream for another drink.

``````````````

Harry wore a crazy smile for most of the morning. Ron and Hermione, now worried more than anything about Draco, were beginning to become suspicious. When Harry had gone down to the kitchens for some food at Ron's request, the two took to chatting amongst themselves and other curious Gryffindors.

"Harry is acting weird. He's truly happy about Draco going missing. I knew that the two were arch-rivals, but we are just teenagers. I'm worried about Draco. I think that this is going just past some kind of prank that the Slytherins are pulling on us." Hermione reasoned, settling into the padded armchair by the fire.

"Yes, I agree. Have you seen the Slytherins? They are just as panicked, maybe more, than we are. This is no joke." Seamus commented from his position at a wooden table in the back. Consensus rolled through the Gryffindor ranks.

There came a noise at the Gryffindor portrait hole; Harry was back. All members of the 'committee' disbanded save for Hermione and Ron, and the two tried to look as normal as possible.

"Here Ron, I brought you some Chocolate Frogs." Harry said, dumping a small pile of the chocolates on Ron's lap. Being the boy that he was, Ron's face lit up and he thanked Harry a million times over before digging into his prize. Hermione just greeted Harry, and he stood there for a moment before retreating to his chambers. His two friends, one of them with their mouth stuffed full of chocolate, stared after him, wondering if everything was alright with him.

````````````````

"Saron, we've been walking all day. Can't you just run?" Draco asked, feeling numbness spread up into his butt. The unicorn shook his head, causing Draco to grab onto his mane for support.

I'm afraid we can't. You-Know-Who's spies are already alerted that we are in the forest, and I don't want to risk running into one of their outposts.

"Outposts?"

Receiving transmitters that the Dark Lord himself can hear through. If we pass close enough to one of these, he will be able to read your mind. I am immune to his effects, since I am a unicorn, but you are human.

"Ah, I see. Point taken. You will get me back to Hogwarts before the sun sets, won't you? I just hope that at least one person is looking for me." He sighed, feeling pain welling deep within his heart.

No one cares that you have disappeared? Saron asked incrediously. Draco sighed; he probably didn't have any friends or people that he 'spent time with', so he didn't know what he was thinking of. Either that or he had no idea of friendship.

"Probably not. You see, no one really likes me at Hogwarts."

Why not?

"Because I'm rather mean and spiteful. I don't like to be that way, however." Draco said, thinking maliciously of his father. God, he hated that man. When he was old enough - if his father hadn't already converted him into a Death Eater, which already seemed certain - he would move far, far away from him and live a nice life, away from his evil, tainted family.

If that is not your nature, why act that way? Saron asked him innocently. Draco sighed, trying to keep images of his mother and father out of his mind.

"Because that's the way my father wants me to be. I hate him so much." Young, pale fists clenched and unclenched as the two plodded along in silence, making stops and turns around various roots and trees, apparently 'transmitters'. How Saron knew which was which, Draco didn't know, but he trusted him. He trusted Saron more than he trusted himself.

That's sad. I feel for you. Saron remarked after a long, drawn out silence. The two said nothing much else as they trod through the forest towards Hogwarts, each having something undesirable on his mind.


	5. Uneasy Homecoming

__

Fractal

Chapter Four

`````````````````````

There was many shouts as several Hogwarts students ran towards the main doors of the castle. It was chaos realized, and Ron and Hermione were caught up in the middle of it on their way back from lunch. They were swept along with the crowd and had no choice but to follow, or else they would be crushed.

"It's Malfoy! Draco Malfoy's back!!" One of the Slytherins shouted. At this Professor Snape, who had been caught up in the mob as well, pounced out from the crowd and straightened his robes. He scanned the line of the forbidden forest, seeing a movement in the shadows. Then, as if by magic, Draco Malfoy appeared out of the wood, riding atop a gorgeous white unicorn. Several jaws dropped. Snape tried to control the wild hoard of students, but in the end it was futile; they rushed towards Malfoy like a hoard of wild beasts, gathering around him and the unicorn and staring in awe.

"Malfoy, where did you get the unicorn!?" Crabbe asked him, helping him down from the creature. Draco looked at his friend Saron and patted his neck, looking back to his friends.

"I ran into him in the forest." He said simply, walking back towards the school. Draco felt tears welling up in his eyes; his house had missed him! They were happy to see him back amongst them!! It was truly one of the better moments in Draco's life. Draco turned to Saron, who was plodding beside him.

"You can go now, Saron." Draco said softly, whispering to his new friend.

I don't want to go. I'll stay here with you, since you are helping me after all. Saron said gently, nuzzling Draco's neck happily. There were more shouts from the school, and Draco looked up to see Albus Dumbledore running towards him, his robes held up high. The old professor was breathing heavily when he reached the small posse of Slytherins, motioning for them to step aside.

"Mr. Malfoy, where have you been!?" Dumbledore said, breathless.

"I've been...away, sir. There's something I need to talk to you about, but first I'd like you to keep my friend here on the Hogwarts grounds. I promised him that he could stay." Dumbledore looked at the shimmering unicorn, then nodded in agreement. Snape came over, smiled at Draco then took Saron from him and went to house him in a comfortable stall by Hagrid's hut. The entire pack of Slytherins marched back towards the school, not willing to let anyone else get close to Draco.

In the shadows, a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl stood, watching the small procession as it made it's way across the grass like a snake. _How appropriate,_ she thought, chuckling to herself.

````````````````

"Now then, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Draco was exempt of classes for that day, to explain to Dumbledore what had happened to him. After Draco had explained all of his journey to the headmaster - a story that he thought he particularly liked - he got down to what worried him.

"Saron said that someone attacked him with a hot column of green light. He said that the figure was cloaked, and was carrying a wand." Draco said, settling back in his chair. Dumbledore looked interested in this, and made a mental note to himself to check it out when he could.

"Very curious, indeed..." Dumbledore said gently, scratching his beard. "It could not be You-Know-Who...he is too weak still...." The old man considered. "Perhaps...perhaps it is someone more close to home..." Draco nodded, feeling relief spread over him. Now that Dumbledore knew, he could worry about other things.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy. This information is very important to this school. You are excused." The old man said. Draco nodded, excused himself and walked down the steps from the headmaster's office.

````````````

The rest of the day was uneventful. Draco was confined to his room while the other students were at their classes, so he was alone most of the day. Looking to his overloaded desk, Draco saw something that he hadn't spotted there before. Perhaps an own had dropped it off when he was out...

Moving aside all the packages of sweets and all the 'required reading' from his parents, Draco came upon a small package. It was purple, wrapped in a yellow ribbon. Malfoy stared at it hard, wondering who would have sent him something like this. Finally deciding to see what it was, he opened it. Staring back at him was a small letter sheet of hard card paper, it's ends looking like it had been singed by fire. Draco turned it over and nearly freaked out when he saw purple writing on it.

__

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I saw you approach the school in that hoard of Slytherins. I'm happy that you're back from the Forbidden Forest and that you're not hurt. Oh, thanks for not biting my head off in the hall that day.

Draco blinked. It was...it was that girl from the hall! He struggled to remember her face, but found that he could not. Why in the world would she send him something like this? Draco looked at the small card, wondering if he should rip it up or not. His fingers ran along the edges, his mind contemplating what to do. Undecided, Draco tossed it onto his bedside table. He didn't have to worry about it; no one would come in his room and look at his stuff. Again, the greatness of being a fifth-year.

The card stayed on his bedside table for the rest of the day; Draco found himself staring at it when he had nothing else to do. He shook his head; just what was wrong with him?!?

Draco!! Saron's voice came to him, sounding frightened. Malfoy immediately ran to the window, where he saw Saron in his pen, jumping and bouncing about. His head ground together; how was he supposed to communicate with Saron!? He decided to try something. Draco picked a thought and focused in on Saron, hoping that he could somehow get the transmission. There was a ripple-like feeling, and Saron stopped moving. Apparently, he had gotten the message.

You...spoke to me. This is odd. Saron said gently, looking up at Draco from his pen.

_No, don't look at me!!_ Draco thought._ You'll make people suspicious!_ Saron nodded his agreement mentally and went back to grazing.

_Now then, what were you so upset about?_ Draco asked his friend, leaning against the window. He tried to make it look like he was just looking out the window for something to do, to cover it up.

There's a presence here. I can't see where it is, but it's coming for me!! Saron said helplessly, beginning to pounce around and the like. Draco thought fast.

_Make a lot of noise! Hopefully Hagrid will come out and check on you._ He suggested. Saron took his suggestion and made wild noises and beat against the side of his pen. Luckily, Hagrid came out and checked up on him. Draco couldn't sense what he was saying, but he knew that his friend was safe.

Thank you. The presence is gone. Saron said thankfully, calming down. Hagrid said a few more words to him, then retreated back inside his little cottage. Draco sighed; that had been a close call for the both of them!


	6. Friends...?

__

Fractal

Chapter Six

```````````````````

_Evil, menacing eyes stared through his very soul, hidden behind the sweetness and innocence that was Harry Potter. The silvery-haired boy looked up at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Dumbledore continued to rant, but Draco paid no attention. Harry looked down at him, a smug look on his face. One that read, 'I got you, and I got you good'..._

Draco's eyes flew open and scanned the room, his vision half clouded by the forms of wizards and witches looking down upon him like he was some sort of very ugly troll that must be disposed of quickly. His vision cleared and he was relieved to find himself back in his room; reaching over to the night table, Draco lit his little candle with a flick of his wrist. The room lit up once more and he instantly felt better.

Is there something wrong, Draco? Saron's voice came to him, comforting his wildly beating heart. Draco got up out of his huge bed and made his way down to the window and sat on the ledge, watching Saron as he - apparently - slept on his feet, but he knew that he was in fact wide awake.

_Nothing. I just had a bad dream._ Draco assured him, leaning against the wall. His body was covered in a thin, glistening layer of sweat, and it felt very uncomfortable indeed. It was cold outside; Draco found himself shivering rather quickly, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked distantly out of the window. He sighed. He felt so utterly alone sometimes, even that he now had Saron as his friend. Draco, being the Malfoy that he was, was forbidden to have friends. _No wonder father is so bitter, _Draco thought amusedly, _He never had anyone to talk to, not even mother..._ Malfoy often thought of his parents, often wondering if the two of them loved each other at all. He wouldn't have been surprised if his father had chosen his mother simply because she was a 'good match', according to the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, Draco remembered the note. He practically ran to his trunk at the foot of his bed, digging through his various belongings until he came upon what he wanted; the note the Ravenclaw girl had given him. He took it back with him to the window, re-reading it over and over again until his eyeballs hurt from looking at it too much. She cared about him, it said so right in this letter! Perhaps then...Draco got up quickly and pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbling down something and stuffing it into an envelope. He smiled, thinking about tomorrow when she would get it.

`````````````

The next morning at breakfast, Kelsey sat down beside her friends and ate in silence. She sighed; she had many friends, but all of them were girls. She was beginning to want someone who could understand her like her friends, the only difference being that he was a guy. She had told her friends about her 'plan' before, but they just laughed at her and said that she needed a boyfriend. Kelsey shuddered; she wasn't quite ready for that!

"Oh look, the mail is here!" One of her friends said, pointing to the roof of the Great Hall. Sienna looked up at the thousands of owls thundering through the small opening in the roof made just for the feathery creatures, feeling suddenly depressed. That was another thing that bothered her; she never got any mail, not even from her parents. Both her parents were muggles, muggles who didn't approve of magic. How she had ended up getting into Hogwarts was by sheer luck; she had complained that she wasn't doing good in regular school and that she wanted to go learn magic, because it was more fun. Luckily, her case was a strong one; she had arrived on the very same year that the infamous Harry Potter did!

There was a clinking of glasses and a huge brown owl landed in front of her, a letter clutched in one of it's claws. It had no name on it, but there were a set of initials on the bottom corner reading _D. M. _Kelsey looked up, her eyes travelling across the Slytherin table. Could it be...? Her eyes stopped on the handsome form of Draco Malfoy, and she was surprised that he was looking right at her. He smiled at the look of shock on her face and winked at her, returning to his breakfast before anyone caught him. Kelsey looked down at the letter, admiring the silvery initials on the bottom corner of the envelope.

"Hey Kelsey, what did you get?" One of her friends asked, spying the letter in her shocked and trembling hands. The brown-haired girl whipped her head up, quickly shoving the letter into her robes.

"Er, nothing. Junk mail." She said quickly. Her friend nodded and went back to talking with some of the other Ravenclaw students. Chocolate eyes popped out as she felt the corner of the envelope poking her inside her robes. Kelsey made a mental note to open it later in one of her low-action classes, when no one was looking.

Soon breakfast was over and Kelsey found herself all but running to her next class. Her friends could barely keep up with her.

`````````````

Draco was all but smiling on the outside - like he could act any differently - but on the inside his body was a twisted mess. He felt like his heart was going to explode at any moment; what if the girl didn't respond? What if she took it the wrong way? So many things could go wrong. Adding to all that, Draco realized that he didn't even know her name. _Such a fool I was! I should have never written that..._ Ah, but then he wouldn't have any friends. He hoped with all his heart that this was worth it...

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and thinking about how his life was changing. Everyone, even the other Slytherin members, expected him to be the mean, cold-hearted person that he was. No one, not even Crabbe and Goyle, knew how he really felt. It tore him up inside that he couldn't tell anyone what he was feeling, but perhaps this girl would be the answer. He knew that he was clinging to false hope, but at least he had _something_. The mere want to reach out to someone else would probably shock his father right out of his pants, but Draco didn't care. He had never followed in his father's footsteps, and didn't intend to start now.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you listening!?" Professor Vector howled at him, his ruler slapping on the desk before the white-haired boy. Draco looked up at the angry professor, feeling quite intimidated by the man's height in relevance to his own.

"Why of course..." Draco said, speaking before he realized what he just said. Professor Vector glared at him, his ruler pointing towards the board, where there was a complicated numerology question written on it in chalk.

"Alright then, what is the answer?!?" The angered professor asked, his eyes boring into the student's. Draco looked at the problem, feeling utterly lost. He usually found it easy to pay attention, but something was taking his mind off of class...

"Er, 37?" Draco guessed, blinking innocently. Vector backed up, looking at him in shock. He glanced towards the board, then back to Malfoy.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin." The aged man went back up to the front of his class and resumed teaching. Several of Draco's Slytherin pals slapped him on the back for his achievement. Draco breathed; today just happened to be his day, or someone was watching over him.

``````````````

Kelsey gently took out the letter from under her robes and gently tore open the side. It was quiet working time in Transfiguration, so she had time to look at it. A small leaf of folded paper popped out of the white envelope and fell on her desk in front of her, making absolutely no noise. Gently, as not to make a sound, Kelsey gently opened it and began to read;

_I don't know who you are, but I just had to tell you that I appreciate your letter. Not many people care about me, and those who do don't really want my friendship, they just want my money. I was wondering...Well, I wanted to get to know you better._

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Kelsey blinked; that wasn't really the response she has been expecting. More likely she had expected him to tell her off and threaten her in some manner, but he was actually being nice to her. Moreover, he wanted to be her friend! She felt her heart overflow with happiness as she clutched the letter to her chest, her eyes unfocusing and travelling aimlessly around the room. Being done her homework early in class, she began to draft a reply...


	7. Adventuring Trio

__

Fractal

Chapter Seven

````````````````````

"You....you owe me unicorn blood..." The tired voice said, it's gnarly hand reaching out and grabbing the youth's hand, startling him. "Get it for me, or I will take yours as a substitute." It said threateningly, looking down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. The brown-haired youth nodded, feeling fear well up in his throat. Green eyes narrowed at the thought of Malfoy interfering with his plans. Oh well, he would get him back for it, in his own way...

"I will, my lord. You only need wait a while longer." The boy promised. The creature nodded and backed up into the shadows of the hallway, where it promptly disappeared. Feeling that threat in the back of his mind, a certain green-eyed Gryffindor stepped out into the lighted part of the hallway and marched along it, trying to look nonchalant. He made his way down the hallway, his wand firmly clutched in one hand. Most definitely the unicorn was still in it's pen by Hagrid's house; the tricky part was to complete his business without attracting attention to himself...

````````````

Hagrid sat in his hut, reading a book that Dumbledore had loaned him, _An Idiot's Guide To Gringott's_. He was quite absorbed in the book when he heard a noise; immediately jumping up to the window to see what was the matter, he saw a form approaching his house. It was cloaked all over in black, and it's face was hooded, but he could tell that it was human. Probably male, from the way it swaggered like that and the incredibly broad shoulders. For some reason that walk seemed familiar...Feeling something tingle up the back of his spine, Hagrid grabbed his pink umbrella - which had been lying by the door - and stepped outside, hoping to intimidate the visitor with his sheer size.

"Who goes there!?" Hagrid bellowed out. The male stopped, looking right up at him. Through his eyes were shadowed, Hagrid knew that he was looking right at him, trying to intimidate him as well. He said nothing, only pulling back part of his cloak to reveal his wand stuck there in his belt. Hagrid felt something stirring in his gut; it was an uneasy feeling, one of impending doom. When the figure reached down towards his weapon, Hagrid knew that he was up to no good.

"Stop right there and identify yourself!!" The giant demanded, brandishing his pink umbrella. There was a few moments of silence, then laughter. The cloaked figure laughed and pulled his wand, holding it loosely in his hand.

"Hagrid..." Came the voice. It was eerily young sounding; the boy couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. "Don't you remember? You can't perform magic anymore...too bad for you." The voice said, suddenly turning rather dark and violent. The wand came up; Hagrid balanced himself. He was being challenged to a duel, and he wasn't about to back down. There was a silence, then the boy raised his wand and pointed it at the giant Gamekeeper.

"Aveda Kadarva!!" Came the violent voice. Hagrid's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a scream, but no noise came out; he was dead before the rest of his cindered body touched the ground. The green light from the attack faded and the young boy stood there beside the unicorn's pen, looking deeply saddened beneath his hood.

"I'm sorry, old friend. It was necessary to complete my mission." With that he turned to the pen, facing the unicorn. It was now spooked and was bouncing around and whining in a fury, unsure what to do. The boy advanced on it, entering the pen and holding up his wand...

Then, in a huge wave of mental energy, the cloaked boy went crashing to the ground. The unicorn whined furiously, so loud that he thought he would wake the dead. The boy cursed himself; he obviously remembered his first attack. The scar was still there on his neck from the time before, healed over and beginning to disappear. There came screams and shouts from behind him, and the boy turned around. Lights in the towers of Hogwarts were blinking on and several students were gawking out of the windows. He knew that professors would be here any moment; he took no time in rushing off and hiding among the Hogwarts greenery. The boy watched as several professors came running down the hill, some still dressed in night attire, all holding their wands at the ready.

"Oh dear lord!" Minerva screamed as she sighted Hagrid's body in the doorway of his home. The adults gathered around him, talking to each other in whispered tones.

"What _happened_ to him...?" The boy took this moment of confusion to slip back towards the school, feeling the deep guilt in his mind for what he had done weigh on his shoulders. He shrugged it off and ran as far as he could, back to where it was safe and he couldn't be touched.

````````````

Draco! Draco, wake up!! Saron's agitated voice reached Draco's ears, causing him to practically leap out of bed. The Malfoy boy ran to his window, looking down at Saron's pen. Around him were several teachers, each shouting, chattering or just making a lot of noise.

_What's happened!?_ Draco asked, getting down on his knees in front of the window so no one would see him - even if it was dark.

The Gamekeeper...he's dead! The same person came here a few minutes ago and said some words, then the same light that attacked me hit him and killed him!! The guy was coming after me, but the teachers came running out and scared him away. Saron said, slightly breathless. Draco felt something well up inside of his chest, making it incredibly hard to breathe. Hagrid...dead!? Suddenly this mystery didn't seem so fun anymore...

````````````````

One of Kelsey's friends nudged her awake, looking distressed. She immediately sat up in bed and asked her what was wrong. Through sobs and cries of fear, she told her that something had happened to the Gamekeeper.

"There's a bunch of us going down to try and see what happened." She explained, tugging on Kelsey's sleeve. "You want to come?"

"Yes, hang on. Let me get changed first, ok?" Kelsey said, grabbing her robes from the corner of her bedpost and practically throwing them on. Then she ran down the stairs after her scared and hysterical friend, having a feeling of doom settle somewhere down in the bottom of her stomach.

The Great Hall was a tangle of frightened students and equally frightened teachers trying to calm them down. All had gathered down here to see what Professor Dumbledore had to say on the subject, but he looked as frazzled as the rest of the teachers. It was then that Kelsey was sure that something horrible had just taken place; nothing ordinary usually phased Dumbledore. Amid the crowd of screaming and crying students, Kelsey found herself searching for a certain face. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, looking for his face...there. Her eyes stopped and focused on the form of Draco Malfoy, who looked positively nervous and frightened. He must have been aware that she was looking at him because he turned his head and gave her a sympathetic look and smile, before turning back to focus his attention on Dumbledore.

"People....please, do not be frightened." Dumbledore said, running a hand through his old white hair, trying to collect himself. He knew that students and teachers alike were counting on him for mental support, but he didn't know if he could if he couldn't even contain himself.

"What has happened, Dumbledore!?" One of the seventh-years yelled from one of the tables. The headmaster felt his head spinning and wondered if he could gather the courage to tell the whole school what had happened. There was an odd silence as the headmaster stood up, gathering himself together.

"My colleagues....students..." Dumbledore began, taking deep breaths, "There has been a death at Hogwarts this very night." That statement sent the entire house tables up into a whirlwind of fear and confusion as they worried themselves. When he held up his hand, however, all talk stopped. They knew that this was important.

"No, it has not been one of the students." He continued, seeing relief dawning on many faces, "But one of the teachers. He was much loved by all. We shall miss Hagrid very much." At this last sentence the entire hall was utterly quiet. Jaws dropped and eyeballs popped out of their sockets. Some students opened their mouths to scream, but nothing came out except for a weak whine.

Kelsey felt her mind go numb with shock. She caught Draco's eye again and noticed that he wore the same face that she did. He looked at her, gestured to the door with his head; she nodded, getting up and slipping out of the Great Hall. Draco did the same moments later, the two of them now alone together in the hall. He sighed; he just needed someone to talk to!! It didn't matter now that they were of two different houses or that they had never spoken face-to-face before; Kelsey felt strangely welcome in his eyes. Why he was being nice to her, much less actually talking to her, she didn't know, but she really didn't care either.

"I knew that he was dead." Draco said softly, not understanding himself why he was talking to this Ravenclaw girl. She stared at him, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I have a pet, you see...a unicorn..." Draco went on, feeling his cheeks light up in a firestorm of red. "And he's telepathic. I'm able to communicate with him. He told me that he saw someone coming down from the school and attack Hagrid, then go after him. The teachers scared him away, however..." She looked at him, one hand on her hip, as if deciding whether or not to trust him. Draco didn't hold it against her; what he was saying about the whole telepathy thing was hard to grasp, being more of a fairy tale then anything.

"I see. And you haven't told the headmaster about this...why?" She said sceptically. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but he realised that he had no good answer for her. After moments of tense silence, Draco looked at the floor, embarrassed. Kelsey smiled, though Draco could not see it, and walked up to him.

"All you men are alike, keeping everything to yourselves and wanting all the glory. You wanted to deal with this yourself...?" She asked. Draco looked up at her, surprised. He found himself nodding slowly, a blush creeping up into his cheeks. Kelsey chuckled and slapped him on the back, smiling broadly.

"What's so funny...?" Draco said suddenly, getting defensive.

"Oh nothing..." Kelsey said softly, "It's exactly what I would have expected from you, Draco." She said gently. He raised his eyebrow at this and she laughed, grabbing her stomach.

"You are an odd girl." Draco commented, feeling laughter bubbling in his own throat, but he forced it down. He still had to keep up his image, even if he didn't want to. He stared at her coldly, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on now, don't give me that!" Kelsey said, laughing even more. "I know that you're not what you appear to be. You can drop the act in front of me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..." She said, winking confidentially. Draco uncrossed his arms, a look of shock on his face. It disappeared momentarily as he remembered the note he had written to her earlier. Draco looked at her deeply, taking in her entire body. She certainly seemed to be a friendly girl...He smiled on the inside, feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"That's it!!" Kelsey said, giggling. "See, you are capable of being nice." Draco felt himself blushing, but luckily Kelsey didn't see it.

"Um...I didn't catch your name..." Draco said suddenly, his eyes focused on the floor. He had never been nice to anyone before, so it was a new experience for him. Kelsey laughed again, holding out her hand.

"It's Kelsey." Draco took it and they shook. After a few moments Kelsey let go and Draco stood back, watching her. "Now then, shouldn't we get going?" She said suddenly, walking towards the entrance to the school. Draco's eyes went up in confusion.

"Say what now...?" He asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you want to find out who's behind Hagrid's death, right?"

"Well, sure..."

"Then come on, let's get going!!" Kelsey said, grabbing Draco's pale - and ice cold - hand and leading him outside, away from the still raging crowd in the Great Hall. He followed her numbly, walking at a quick pace with her down to Saron's pen, where he stood waiting. When they arrived, Kelsey grabbed the gate and swung it open, keeping her eyes off of Hagrid's still smoking body, which hadn't been taken care of yet. Saron walked out and dipped his head, waiting expectantly.

"Uh...Kelsey? Could you fill me in here? Where exactly are we going?" Draco asked, confused. Kelsey rolled her eyes and grabbed Saron's mane, jumping on top of him and motioning for Draco to do the same. She rolled her eyes, steadying herself on Saron's back.

"We're going to find a way to uncover Hagrid's murderer and who was attacking your friend. Also, why he wanted his blood..." Kelsey said knowledgably, holding her hand out so Draco could mount Saron. He did just that, settling in behind her and wrapping his arms about her waist. She found herself blushing, but Draco quickly explained to her that he didn't want to fall off.

"Alright, let's go! Do you have your wand with you?" Kelsey asked, patting her side, indicating that she had hers. Draco nodded silently. She nodded back to him and gently gestured Saron to move by gently squeezing his sides with her legs. The unicorn took off at a trot towards the forbidden forest, away from the safe lights of Hogwarts. Though it was frightening for both of them, neither looked back.


	8. Crucio!

__

Fractal

Chapter Eight

``````````````````````

Saron's hooves were the only thing that made noise in the creepy darkness, beating steadily against the ground like the rhythm of a heartbeat. The two Hogwarts students assumed that he knew where he was going - according to Draco, he did, and that was good enough for Kelsey. Even if they were on a wild goose chase, something besides day after day of classes was better than a monotonous linear calendar of events.

"So..." Kelsey said after nearly half an hour of silence, "What's it like being in Slytherin?"

"What...?" Draco asked, surprised. No one had ever popped a question like that at him before...

"What's it like being a Slytherin? It's different than being in Ravenclaw, I'm sure." Kelsey said gently, adjusting herself against Saron's back to a more comfortable position. How she wished for riding tack, but you took what you got when it was available...

"Uh...Well, I got to admit, they are a nasty bunch of buggers." Draco said honestly, taking Kelsey aback. She had expected him to say something, but she had never in her wildest dreams think that he would insult his own house! Then again, Draco Malfoy was very much an enigma to her, as he was to many people. So, not knowing what else to do, she laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Draco demanded, sitting up straighter on Saron's back.

"N-nothing. I just didn't expect _that_ answer from _you_." Kelsey said, feeling the tears of mirth come to her eyes. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew that Draco was blushing. She imagined that if he blushed any more than he already was, she would have burns in the back of her neck. "Then again, I really didn't expect that you'd respond to my letter..." Kelsey said suddenly, causing an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. It was true; she had expected to get a howler the next day in the mail, at the very worst. Oh, how embarrassing that would have been...

"Well...I....uh..." Draco said, his tongue catching in his mouth. Kelsey felt herself blushing as well and thanked God that Draco couldn't see her face.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer that. I'm just glad that I could be friends with you." Kelsey assured him, reaching down and taking one of Draco's cold hands and squeezing it in her own.

"Uh...Thanks." Draco said uncomfortably, feeling a tingling go down the back of his spine. The two students sat there in silence for the next little while, looking at the creepy surroundings; old, gnarled trees twisted this way and that, almost reaching out to grab them with their claw-like branches.

"Uh...Saron? Where are we going? Do you even know?" Draco said suddenly, leaning down to look at Saron in the eye. Kelsey blushed as she leaned out of the way so Draco could lean past her.

We're going to someone. She knows a lot of things, and may be able to help us. Saron said quietly. His voice was shaky - or in Draco's opinion it was - and it comforted him to know that he wasn't the only one who was scared out of his wits. What it must have been like for Saron to live all by himself in the forbidden forest was incomprehensible.

"What did he say, Draco?" Kelsey asked, turning around to look Draco in the eye.

"Oh, he said that we're going to someone who has information." Draco shrugged, "That's all I know." Kelsey nodded, turning back around. Draco wrapped his arms around her again, making her blush even more. He had reason to, however, as Saron was doing a lot of turns and jumps over logs, roots, and making detours around the 'transmitters', as Draco remembered from the last time he was in here with Saron. How the worked he wasn't sure, but magic was surely in play.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kelsey said stiffly, noticing that Draco was leaning on her. He sat up straight, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks once more.

"Oops...sorry, but it's hard to sit up straight." Draco said, trying to defend himself. Kelsey sighed; he did have a point there. She found it increasingly hard to sit there on Saron's back without coming into contact with the Malfoy boy. She sighed, finally giving in and leaning back against Draco's chest, making him blush even more, but he took it.

"You have a damn good point." She said in a mockingly tired voice, making the pale one laugh out loud, something she had never heard him do before. Soon she found herself laughing as well, their only joy in a forest of darkness.

```````````

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was too old for this...a few of the senior teachers sat around him, waiting for him to say something or issue an order as to what to do. Finally he looked up, putting his glasses back on.

"We have to dispose of the body. We can't leave it there." He said. 

"Yes yes, we know that. But what of the attacker?" Snape asked impatiently, leaning forward anxiously in his chair. Dumbledore knew that Snape wasn't one to sit idly by while a murderer ran about Hogwarts; as long as there was a threat hanging over the head of the staff, he would not rest.

"We'll launch a full investigation. I think this merits having the Ministry come in and take a good look at it." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, masking up his fatigue of the night. All the students had been sent back to bed, though he doubted that any of them were sleeping. How could anyone, with a cold-blooded murder hanging over their heads? Dumbledore worried about Harry; he knew that he, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been great friends with the Gamekeeper. He would have someone sent up from the hospital wing to check on them when the fuss was finally sorted out and things became quiet again.

"That's all and good, but what precautions are being taken to ensure the safety of the students now!?" Snape insisted, looking menacingly at Dumbledore.

"The Ministry will be in here by morning, I will see to it. We'll have some wizards stay behind to protect the dorms, ok?" Dumbledore said, feeling the fatigue getting to him. He wanted to resolve this quickly, so he could get back to bed. He would think about it when he woke up in the morning and the truth of what had happened really sunk in. That seemed to satisfy Snape. He sat back in his chair and seemed more relaxed. Dumbledore sighed; he _really_ didn't need this, especially now...

```````````````

Kelsey and Draco had taken to talking about their families while waiting for Saron to find their informant's exact place. Kelsey had come from a family of all muggles, people who didn't appreciate her abilities as a witch. She had told him how she had managed to get her parents to let her go, and she was glad that she was here now at Hogwarts. Draco in turn told her about his angry, abusive father and how he beat on his mother constantly. Kelsey gasped, eyes widening as Draco explained the one time his father had used one of the Unforgivable Curses on him.

"It was when I was really small," Draco said softly, remembering the incident perfectly, "But I still have the scars. I doubt that they will ever go away." He said sadly, feeling better about talking to Kelsey about this. He never would have believed before that talking to someone could relieve one's problems in such a way, but now he was a firm believer. Kelsey had promised not to tell anyone else, that she would keep it secret for as long as he wanted her to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kelsey said softly, after he had finished talking. Draco shrugged it off, feeling a phantom pain in his back as he remembered the incident.

"It's ok. I needed to get that out of me." Draco said, silently thanking Kelsey for everything she had done for him. She giggled and looked ahead of her, feeling very proud of herself.

Saron suddenly stopped. We're here. He said gently, gesturing for the two to get off. Draco motioned for Kelsey to get off, and she did. Draco soon followed suit. The two now looked up at a huge gnarled tree with the same red veins running through it as the one Draco had seen earlier.

"Who's here?" Draco asked, confused. He was expecting to see a person or something like that.

She's one of my best friends. Arrived here about five years ago. Saron remarked, looking up at the tree. Then, with a clacking of claws and the shifting and ripping of bark, an owl appeared. It was snowy white and had huge yellow eyes. Draco narrowed his own grey eyes; somehow this owl looked familiar...

Her name is Hedwig. That name sent an electric jolt of realization running through Draco's veins. Kelsey saw him tense up and asked him what was wrong with him.

"That's Potter's owl!" He hissed in low tones, unable to believe it. Saron and Hedwig were apparently speaking to each other, as their eyes were locked on each other and they looked quite dazed. Draco let them talk, blinking the shock away. What would Potter's owl know about what was going on...? Finally, after what seemed like ages, Hedwig spread her wings and took off, back towards Hogwarts.

She said that she doesn't know who's behind Hagrid's death, but she does know that her owner Harry was missing from his bed at the time that Hagrid was killed. She said that she was going to try and find out more from some creatures that were near the scene of the crime when it happened. Saron reported, lowering his head and scooping up a mouthful of the ugly, rubbery black grass. Draco took a moment to explain to Kelsey what Saron had just told him, then looked back to his friend.

"What are we supposed to do now, then?" He asked, looking around him at the darkened forest.

We wait. Saron said simply. Then we'll see what she's brought back for us. Draco nodded. Kelsey looked at him curiously, feeling left out.

"We're going to wait until Hedwig comes back." Draco offered. She nodded and looked around herself, wondering what she could do to pass the time.

There came a noise behind the trio. Draco and Kelsey whipped around, both drawing their wands at the same time. There, cloaked all over in black and standing hunched over, was a figure. It's hands were like the arms of the ugly trees, bony and wrinkled, frail beyond belief.

"Who are you!?" Draco yelled, holding his wand at the ready. The creature said nothing, merely raising it's hand and grabbing Draco by the throat by sheer mental force alone, forcing him to walk forwards to him.

"Draco!!" Kelsey cried, thinking quickly of a hex that would get him out of this fix.

"K-Kelsey....get out of here now..." Draco stuttered, his eyes popping out of their sockets. If he was held like that for any longer, he would die!

"Leave now...girl." The creature said, it's head swivelling to meet her gaze. "While you still can." Kelsey drew herself up to her full height, holding her wand in her left hand.

"No! Let him go, now!" She said defiantly, feeling Saron coming up behind her, to back her up. He possessed a small bit of magic and would be able to help as well. The creature sighed, pointing it's wand at Kelsey and Saron.

"Aveda Kad-aahhhrrr!!!!!" It let out a roar of protest as Draco suddenly rammed his leg into it's gut. He fell to the ground and got up just as quickly, pointing his wand at the figure.

"Speak what you know of Hagrid's death, or I will punish you!!" Draco warned, rubbing his neck absentmindedly with one hand. Kelsey stood behind him, holding her wand up as well. She had no idea of what curse Draco was planning on using, but it must have been a deadly one - his tone of voice betrayed his fear of it.

"Haaaagrid?" The creature sputtered, obviously confused. "I know no Haaaagrid." Draco cursed himself; he should have known better than to assume things. While he looked down, the creature took advantage of this position.

"But my servant does!!!" It screeched, launching itself forwards and baring it's claws. Kelsey screamed and backed up, but Draco didn't waver. He held his wand up, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth, and what came from it was nearly as bad as what the creature had been reciting.

"Crucio!!!" He screamed, a huge flash of light sprouting forth from his wand. It hit the creature and drove it back, causing it to scream out in agony. Kelsey and Saron watched with horror as Draco put upon it the worst punishment a living thing could ever go through; she couldn't help but pity it as it screamed and writhed uncontrollably, but it did not fall to the ground as she would have expected. Despite it's screaming, the creature managed to raise it's hand to Draco, muttering something in-between screams. There was another flash of light and Draco found himself flying backwards, straight into Kelsey. She caught him, the force of his momentum causing both of them to crash to the ground. It stood up, no longer under Draco's curse.

"You've made a foolish mistake, boy!!" It said, obviously weak as it walked forward on it's knobby knees, looking threatening despite the fact that it had just been attacked by one of the worst curses in the book. Kelsey writhed underneath Draco's now unconscious form, trying to get up and defend herself and her friends. She thought she was doomed as the figure approached, looming over them menacingly...

There came a loud neighing; Kelsey turned her head and saw Saron step in front of both of them, his horn glowing. The creature shrieked, this time sounding like it was in more pain than it just had been previously. The unicorn stepped towards the creature, evidently hurting it with it's horn in some way. Black robes swished as the creature turned around and departed as fast as it could move, half floating, half walking away into the forest. Saron's horn stopped glowing and the looked down at his friends to make sure that they were ok. Kelsey looked at him and thanked him. Saron nodded, to make her understand that he heard her.

"Draco! Draco, wake up! He's gone!!" Draco came around slowly, apparently just stunned. He groaned, his eyes rolling around until they managed to focus slowly on Saron's face. It was then that he felt something under him. Realizing that it was Kelsey, he rolled off her and sat up, looking dazed.

"Is it gone?" He asked weakly. Kelsey nodded, sitting up as well and dusting herself off. Saron helped Draco by supporting him as he stood up, a little weak in the knees. He sighed, leaning against his friend. After a few tense moments of silence and the realization of what had just happened sunk in, Kelsey found herself shocked at her new friend.

"You used one of the Unforgivable Curses! How could you!?" She said, her body heaving. She was in a slight rage.

"I'm sorry Kelsey, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. Besides, you saw. I doubt that anything lesser would have had an effect on whatever that thing was." Draco said softly, still leaning on Saron. Kelsey shut her mouth, realizing that Draco had a point. Again, no one said anything. What were they supposed to do now?

We should find a place to weather out the rest of the night. Saron suggested. I'll take you to my home. Draco, you get on my back. Kelsey, can you walk? He asked. Draco climbed on Saron's back, practically laying on top of the unicorn's white back in his fatigue.

"Saron wants to know if you can walk..." Draco said tiredly, grabbing onto his friend's neck so he wouldn't fall off. Kelsey nodded and walked by Saron's side, worried that Draco would fall asleep and slide right off his back. Having made sure that Draco would not fall off, the trio retreated farther into the forest, keeping their eyes peeled and their weapons at the ready.


	9. Voldemort Appears!!!

__

Fractal

Chapter Nine

A/N: Please note that the boy working for the 'creature' has BLACK hair and green eyes, not BROWN hair. Heh, now I bet you can guess who he is, ne? Sorry about this mix up, I will fix this mistake in later chapters when I have time! - Kelsey S.

```````````````````

The next morning the entirety of Hogwarts was in a buzz; Draco Malfoy and another Ravenclaw girl were missing, along with the unicorn that Draco had brought in a few days before. Dumbledore rubbed his temples, sighing in a very melancholy manner. There was obviously something underlying going on here; Malfoy knew something about what was going on, and now that he was gone he wouldn't get to ask him! The Ministry representatives had arrived only a few hours ago, after Dumbledore had sent an owl about their current situation, and they were now doing a through looking into about Hagrid's most unfortunate death. Classes had been suspended until the investigation was finished and everything was all wrapped up. Many students had gone home to their parents until further notice, which Dumbledore thought was a good idea.

There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore was happy to have something to take his mind off what had happened, but it still hung over his shoulders; he called whomever was outside into his office, and Ron and Hermione came in, looking extremely haggard. It was understandable, as they were Hagrid's personal best friends.

"Harry couldn't come, professor. He's grieving right now." Hermione said, sniffling slightly. Dumbledore nodded understandingly, motioning for them to sit down.

"I've called you here to ask you some things." He said seriously. "I need to know if Hagrid ever mentioned anything about personal enemies and the like. I need to know anything of that nature, anything at all." Dumbledore said quite seriously. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then the headmaster. Ron started, clearing his throat.

"Well Prof, Hagrid and Harry had gotten into a fight recently that week..." He said softly, leaning forward in his chair. Hermione looked positively stressed about the matter, but said nothing. Dumbledore listened intently, practically gaping inside at what he heard...

``````````````

Draco yawned and stretched out on the cold dirt floor, his eyes focusing on the smooth rock of the cave ceiling. Saron had taken him and Kelsey to his home, which turned out to be about another fifteen minutes away from where they had been; fortunately, it was safe and secure. There was a glowing fire in the middle of the cave, the smoke from it escaping out of a small hole in the top, near where the small cave attached to the main mountain. Draco looked around him; Kelsey had already gotten up and was probably somewhere outside the cave; Saron was still sleeping soundly beside him, his head nuzzled against Draco's soft whitish hair.

There was a noise outside and Kelsey came in, carrying something in her arms. Draco sat up, feeling much better than he had last night. She held some sort of fruit out to him, and he grabbed it cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's safe. I know what kind of fruits these are." Kelsey said reassuringly, biting deep into her own fruit for demonstration. Draco nodded silently and bit into it, amazed at the sweet, juicy flavour. Soon he had finished it all and was stretching out his arms and legs in front of the warm fire.

"Well...that certainly was a night!" Draco mentioned, feeling involuntarily at his side for his wand. It was still there, attached to his belt through the night.

"Yes..." Kelsey said, thinking about how Draco had used such an evil curse on the creature. He had been justified in using it, yes, but still...it was not part of the Unforgivable Curses for nothing.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked suddenly, sitting up tall and crossing his legs in front of the fire. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the hot flames on his face; he felt stupid, not being able to answer his own question.

"Sssssstand up ssssslowly, _boy_." That voice! Draco immediately opened his eyes, finding himself looking right down the shaft of a wooden object, a wand. He held his hands up, looking up the barrel to the keeper of it; it was the creature! Kelsey was gagged and bound, being held back by two other beings in robes; they had a more human look and 'feel' to them, though he assumed that they were just as dangerous as the creature. Saron wasn't in the cave, though Draco knew that he would find his friend outside, probably bound in some way or another as well. One of the human figures grabbed Kelsey by the collar, lifted her up and took her outside into the bitterly cold morning air.

"Why did I have the feeling that I would see you again?" Draco said icily, taking on the tone he would take - or would have in the past - with anyone who crossed him. The creature studied him from underneath his hood. Though Draco could not see the piercing eyes, he knew that they were boring little mental holes in his mind.

"You are a perceptive young man, no doubt about that. You will make a perfect Death Eater, just like your father." The creature said, motioning for Draco to stand. He did, finding himself slowly being backed out of the cave. Sure enough, Saron was tied up in leg shackles and Kelsey was being held by one of the other Death Eaters. Death Eaters...the name suddenly sunk in and Draco finally realized whom he was dealing with.

"Voldemort!!!" He said, his eyes growing large. The creature nodded, taking up it's hands and drawing back it's hood. Draco was nearly sick right then and there; he was all pale, very bony and scaly-looking, and his eyes were red. The deepest crimson Draco had ever known. Kelsey, her mouth bound tightly with a strip of cloth, took sight of Voldemort and widened her eyes so large they were as watermelons, then she fainted in the arms of the Death Eater that was holding her. Voldemort nodded to the man holding her and he grabbed her, hoisted her up and put her on Saron's back.

"What are you doing with her!?" Draco asked, sounding quite angered. The pale-faced, extremely bald sorcerer looked deep into Draco's eyes, making him shudder.

"She'll make an excellent 'servant', don't you think? Young...beautiful....my Death Eaters will enjoy her very much." Voldemort said evilly, getting a rise out of the Death Eaters standing behind him. Draco felt his hands balling into fists as this comment.

"You will not!!" He shrieked, running forwards towards the lord, his legs coiled up and ready to launch his body towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked at him with a twinge of humour in his eyes, holding out his bony, withered hand. Draco could still see scars where he had hurt him the first time in the forest, not hours ago. Voldemort sent Draco flying backwards into a tree with a single motion of his hand, rendering the boy unconscious. He nodded to his loyal followers, who picked up the passed out Malfoy and carried him on his shoulder. The posse of Death Eaters retreated farther into the Forbidden Forest, even _farther_ away from safety...


	10. Curse's Origins

__

Fractal

Chapter Ten

A/N: COME ON PPL! I need some reviews!! Please? Pretty please? Sigh...anyways, just....read the fic! and R+R!!!! Oh, can someone PLEASE tell me the name (and correct spelling) of all three Unforgivable Curses? Thanks...oh, if I spell Draco's father's name wrong can someone give me the correct spelling? Thanks^_^

```````````````````

Young grey eyes slowly opened, focusing in on the ugly surroundings; water and mould literally dripped from the walls, small rodents and insects ran around on the floor and it was incredibly dark. Draco immediately sat up, feeling a slight dizzying sensation in his temple. Looking around he saw no one else in his cell, which was a relief. He was sure that he was in some sort of dungeon built by Voldemort, but he just wasn't sure where it was.

There was a movement in the far corner of the vast room, which he saw was lined with different cells, each probably holding an occupant. Torches lit the small, cramped hallway and the sound of dripping water was everywhere. Rats, or at least the noises they made, moved around the cells, moving in and out, looking for food somewhere. The sound of footsteps was unmistakably familiar; Draco listened to them approach, feeling too tired to do anything more than struggle from whomever had come to take him. He stood up slowly, wanting to face the enemy on his feet.

Gently moving his hand down to his waist, Draco realized with sudden shock that his wand wasn't on him anymore. Well, no duh, of course they wouldn't let him have his only defence. The hooded form of a Death Eater appeared at the barred entrance to the damp dark cell and unlocked the door, motioning for him to follow. Though he was reluctant, Draco figured that if he was free he might still have a chance of escaping - and helping Kelsey and Saron as well.

``````````````

"I assure you Mrs. Malfoy, we are doing all that we can to find your son." Dumbledore assured the hysterical woman, putting his hand on her shoulder. She cried into a small handkerchief that she had brought with her for that very purpose, her mascara running down her pale, fair cheeks. Draco's father, Lucius, was nowhere to be found around Hogwarts, something that disturbed even Dumbledore. Even a supposed former Death Eater like the Malfoy would care if his son lived or died, wouldn't he? Pushing that aside, the headmaster returned his focus to the weeping Malfoy woman in the plush chair across from his desk. Narcissa was a good woman, he knew that. Why she ended up with someone like Lucius was beyond comprehension.

"Oh my poor little baby..." She whimpered, sneezing into her hanky. Dumbledore sat there a moment, then got an idea.

"My dear, where is your husband at this very moment? Do you know?" The white-haired headmaster asked her gently, not wanting to upset her further.

"He-he said that he was going somewhere on business. He wasn't clear about where, or when he would be back. He left last night." Narcissa said in a sad, stressed tone, looking down at the floor.

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. I'll let you know as soon as we know _anything_." The old man promised. Narcissa looked up at him and thanked him, blowing her nose once more.

`````````````

"Where are you taking me, _Death Eater_?" Draco's voice was cold and hard as he practically spit the words out at the cloaked figure leading the way through many twisting halls and passages, too many for Draco to keep up with. He briefly wondered where Kelsey and Saron were, and if they were ok.

"His Lordship Voldemort wishes to see you, young Malfoy." The figure said softly, it's voice filled with equally as much spite as Draco's.

It was many minutes before the two finally reached a set of huge doors, the wood stained black with something foreign that smelled quite awful. The Death Eater opened a door, shoved Draco inside and slammed the door shut behind him, quickly bolting it. He needn't have worried, however - Draco knew that he couldn't escape, even from a Novice Death Eater. Sitting before a roaring fireplace in a red velvet chair, his back to him, was Lord Voldemort. Draco stood at the door, waiting for the Lord to announce his presence.

"Come here, Malfoy." Voldemort said, gesturing with one hand. Draco found himself walking forward instantly, and it wasn't of his own doing. He assumed that the Lord was using some kind of powerful spell on him to control his movements.

"What do you want with me and my friends!?" Draco demanded as he walked forward against his will. He didn't fight it, however; he knew it was useless to resist a spell of this type. Finally he came to a stop beside the Lord's chair. A huge green snake was sitting coiled around Voldemort's legs and it raised it's big head and blinked it's beady black eyes when Draco approached.

"I thought it would have been clear. Do you not listen to your father, boy?" Voldemort said, disapproval in his voice. Draco felt his ears burning at this comment and his fists started to ball up into hard rocks of sheer fighting power.

"I am not my father! I do not want to be him!!" Draco yelled at the Dark Lord, uncaring as to what would happen to him for such an act. Voldemort seemed taken aback slightly for his rudeness, but did not seem surprised.

"Well...I was expecting an answer like that and am not shocked, but I can't say that for everyone here..." The Dark Lord said, a smile lighting on his lips from underneath his hood. There was a movement in the shadows and Lucius Malfoy moved out into the light, looking absolutely shocked. The look on his pale face was one of betrayal, hurt and hatred. Instead of going silent, Draco decided to speak out. He had been frightened to speak to his father for years, but since he was probably not going to make it out alive, he might as well tell him what he felt.

"Yes, you heard me father! I _hate_ you! I hate what you are! I hate what you've turned our family into! Can't you see the _hurt_ mother is going through!? She's a nice person, unlike you!! I will _never_ be like you!!!" The pale boy shrieked at the older man, his fists vibrating dangerously. He was one step away from attacking his father when Voldemort put up a hand, causing Draco's body to seize up and become completely still, including his vocal cords.

"Well, you've heard him Lucius. What do you want to do with him?" Voldemort said, an amused smile on his face. Draco stared at the withered old being, only able to move his eyes as he stood there, completely still, his back rigid. The older Malfoy moved out so he was standing closer to his lord, obviously trying to avoid tears from coming to his eyes. It was clear that he was hurting deeply from the wound Draco had inflicted on him, but quite frankly he didn't care. His father was evil and he was not, it was that simple.

"He won't become one of us..." Lucius said tightly, his own fists balling up, "So we kill him." He said through tight lips. Tears still threatened at his eyes and he even had to close them momentarily so he wouldn't be caught crying. If the Dark Lord noticed, or even cared, he did not show or express it.

"No no, Lucius, I think that's being to lenient with him. How about we torture him first? Since you brought up the idea, I do believe you should do it." Voldemort said happily, gently reaching down and rubbing the skin of the snake that was coiled around his legs. Then his voice turned cold. "Besides, I want revenge for what he did to me. He's strong, yes, but it's obvious we can't harness his power." Draco smiled inwardly at that; the Dark Lord thought he was strong enough to hurt him.

"What-whatever you say, my Lord." The older, much paler Malfoy said haughtily - though it was obvious that he was covering up his pain - drawing out his wand from his robes. Lucius approached his son, bearing his weapon in front of him, looking angry and sad at the same time. He raised it, a curse bubbling forward from his lips...

"No, wait!" Voldemort said suddenly, raising his hand once more. Lucius' wand stopped in midair, hovering there for a moment. Both Malfoy's looked towards the cloaked monster, questioning. There was a clicking sound and all at once Draco found himself able to move again and his wand was restored to him. It came flying at him from across the room and he caught it with ease, immediately wielding it in front of his monster of a father, the lesser of two evils in the room.

"You will battle each other." Voldemort said with glee, turning around to watch his most trusted servant and his traitorous son fight it out. Draco raised an eyebrow at this momentarily, then focused on his father and held his wand at the ready. He knew that it was the ultimate test to see if Draco's words about his father were really true. Lucius looked rather nervous about this idea, but Draco liked it just fine. He would get even with his father once and for all, finally stopping the pain that he and his mother had to deal with every day of their lives since before the pale-faced boy could ever remember.

"If you give up now, Draco, I will not kill you." Lucius said, trying to sound threatening. Unfortunately it completely backfired on him and it sounded more like he was desperate. The Dark Lord ignored this fact, however, waiting patiently for the fight to begin. Draco wondered; should he make the first move, or let his father take the upper hand? He had faced pain before; he was no stranger to it. Finally waiting no longer, he uttered his first curse;

"CRUCIO!!!!!" Draco shrieked, watching as a bolt of yellow light with a concentrated white centre hit his father, immediately making the older man squirm and writhe with pain. He had not expected his son to be able to cast such a powerful spell; he had fatally underestimated Draco's abilities. Voldemort cackled in glee at this most unexpected turn of events.

"_B-bindus_!!!!" Lucius managed to stutter between sharp breaths and whimpers of pain. He was still on his feet; apparently he had managed to somehow screen out some of the curse's effect. Draco felt a power wrap around his body and he was suddenly not able to move; his eyes opened wide in shock as his entire body went taut. Unfortunately for his father, only Draco could stop the curse he had set upon him and he was cursed to have it continue until he could not stand it anymore. Such a foolish mistake. Looking satisfied, the still shaking and whining Lucius made his way across the room, past the Dark Lord, his knees bobbing this way and that as he tried to make it across the floor to his bound son.

Draco forced his lips to move; it would be the only way to stave off his father. From between seemingly frozen lips he muttered '_crucio maximus_', sending Lucius into a tailspin of pain. His body toppled over and he howled in sheer torture as he writhed on the floor, unable to screen out the pain because his mind could not focus on it.

Voldemort clapped. Though Draco was bound he had clearly won, as Lucius was screaming and howling for mercy on the ground. The Dark Lord clapped his hands once more and Draco was unbound and the curse placed on Lucius was lifted. He lay on the floor, unable to move after such a wash of pain and torture.

"Excellent! So they are teaching you worthwhile things at Hogwarts now, eh?" Voldemort said with glee, standing up from his chair and approaching Draco. The pale boy looked to his father laying on the floor, not sorry at all for what he had done to him. He had deserved every second of it, the bastard, for putting him and his mother through such hardships for so many years.

"I didn't learn it from Hogwarts..." Draco said icily, pointing his wand at his father's weak, frail form, "I learned it from watching _him_." The room went deadly silent; so that had been why he had been able to cast such a powerful curse without hurting himself. Lucius said nothing, keeping himself balled up in the feral position on the floor. It would be too embarrassing to face his lord now, after what happened.

After many more moments of silence, Draco looked up at Voldemort's ugly face. "Where are my friends?" He asked, his voice low, icy and very dangerous. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, his face still half-shadowed under his hood. Draco could see one of those crimson eyes staring at him, sizing him up almost. Then...

"Take him to his friends. Perhaps then he'll shut up...." Voldemort said softly, turning back to his chair and sitting down once more in front of the fire. This turn of events startled Draco; he had expected the Dark Lord to kill him or something. Perhaps his beating his father had left more of an impact than Draco had known.

"I need to talk with you, Lucius." Voldemort added, looking down at his right hand man laying on the ground in a pathetic position of surrender and weakness. Draco stayed as long as he could until finally another Death Eater came along and grabbed his elbow, forcing him back into the damp, dark hallways.


	11. Worries and Investigation

__

Fractal

Chapter Eleven

````````````````````

Draco grunted rather unceremoniously as he was dumped on the floor after the Death Eater roughly opened the barred door and shoved him inside. Draco landed on his side, looking up at the cloaked figure with malice. The Death Eater glared right back at him for a few moments before disappearing silently down another hallway, out of sight. There was a feminine scream of delight, then Draco found two rather feminine arms wrapped around his neck and holding him tight.

"Draco! You're ok!" Kelsey said with delight, letting him go moments later. The pale-faced Malfoy suppressed a blush, one of many he had already had in the past few days or so. He turned his body around, seeing Kelsey beaming at him from a sitting position on the floor. Saron was behind her, looking fine. He had been surprised that the Death Eaters had not taken his blood yet; or had they?

"Saron, did anyone come and..?" Draco started, but was cut off.

Yes, they came. They took blood from me. Saron said tiredly. It was then that Draco noticed how tired Saron looked; his head was hanging limply and he looked as though he would faint at any second.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, noticing the small fresh scar on Saron's neck. The unicorn nodded, finally giving in and putting his head down on the ground.

Yes, I'm fine. It didn't hurt, but I'm incredibly tired from the lack of blood. Saron explained. Kelsey watched the mental exchange with some confusion but didn't question it. She sighed, sitting on the cold floor and arranging her robes around her.

"Where did you go?" Kelsey asked, still confused as to why she still had her wand with her. She would have assumed that the Death Eaters would have taken it away from her...not that she was complaining, of course. Draco looked at her with something that looked like an expression of triumph on his face, but she couldn't really tell with all the shadows bouncing off his pale face in the terrible light.

"Voldemort sent for me. I duelled with my father...and won." He said simply, a small sly smile lighting upon his lips. Truth to be told, it felt like a million-ton rock had been lifted from his shoulders; he had proven to his father that he wasn't like him, would never be and most importantly, could beat him when on the side of good. It was a monumental day in his life if he ever had to pick one.

"What!?" Kelsey said incredulously, blinking back her surprise. Draco just smiled at her and looked around aimlessly, as if he were in a stupor. Kelsey raised a curious eyebrow; perhaps that duel had taken something from his mind...

``````````````

"Lucius, you disappoint me. Why have you not told me of your son's great ability before now?" Voldemort said icily, gently petting his huge pet snake with his bony fingers. It hissed and closed it's eyes, enjoying the attention it's master put against it.

"I-I'm sorry master, I would have told you had I only known myself....." Lucius stuttered, feeling the flush of embarrassment come to his cheeks. Voldemort raised an eyebrow; he had discarded the cloaked hood in favour of having his skin exposed to what little light there was in the cavern. His blazing crimson eyes stared right through Malfoy's very soul, or so it seemed. Lucius could feel himself involuntarily shivering, like he had done when he had first met the Dark Lord - and had pledged himself to his greatness for all eternity.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even know your son's own powers!?" Voldemort howled, standing up and raising his hand. Immediately Lucius felt himself being lifted slightly off the ground, almost like being suspended by a huge, continuously tightening...noose. The older man's eyes bulged out and his hands went to his throat, trying to loosen the taut, rough cord around his neck that was, in fact, not there.

"Yesss....Massst-ter..." Lucius whimpered between laboured breaths, his eyes looking like they would fall out of his head in moments. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, feeling anger well up inside of his chest. How could he have let such impotence get through his ranks?

Voldemort snorted, waving his hand. Lucius came falling towards the ground and landed in a huge heap of black Death Eater robes and twisted, bruised limbs.

"You disappoint me, Lucius. I had an inkling that you were no good when you begged me to allow you to become one of my Death Eaters. No matter, though. I have someone else to serve me in a more appropriate manner than you have." Voldemort said, gesturing with his hand. Out of the shadows came another figure, though this one wasn't dressed as a Death Eater. He was dressed in the black robes of a Hogwarts student; thin, black-wire glasses sat upon his young nose and flashing green eyes stared out into space, venturing out since he hadn't been called upon to do anything. The red and gold Gryffindor patch made itself known on the breast pocket of his robes.

Lucius stared. "Master, you cannot be....!!!" He said, unable to find words to describe his shock and disbelief. "But...how did you...!?" He continued, unable to finish even his own sentences. Voldemort held up a hand and Lucius became silent.

"That is for me to know and you to keep your nose out of." He said in the fashion of an army boot camp commander. "Then my method wouldn't be very effective, would it?" Voldemort hissed. Lucius nodded dumbly.

As if he could do anything else.

`````````````

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore, sir!!!" Two Gryffindor fifth-years came running at the Headmaster as he was leaving his office; apparently they had been waiting for some time, as they had been standing against the wall talking when he had first come out. Dumbledore looked at the kids; Hermione and Ron. He sighed; if they needed help or advice, it usually meant something terrible was happening outside in the wizarding world. The past five years had been nothing short of exciting and dangerous for the trio - of which Dumbledore noticed that young Harry Potter was missing from - and it had even blown himself away that they had managed to get out of every fix imaginable.

"What is it, students? I have urgent business to attend to..." Not really, but Dumbledore was tired of dealing with frightened students. What he needed was a strong cup of black coffee, STAT.

"It's Harry, sir! He left this morning for the Forbidden Forest, hexing anyone who tried to stop him!" Ron blurted out, eyes darting back and forth. Dumbledore felt his heart stop a moment; Harry Potter? Forbidden Forest? Hexes!? Perhaps this did merit some attention...

"We tried talking to him, but his eyes were so blank! It was like he wasn't even there!!" Hermione said, sounding utterly distressed. Dumbledore knew for a fact that Hermione had something for Potter; he had five years to watch the relationship between the two, though he was increasingly believing that it was one-sided, on her part. Honestly, that Forbidden Forest was becoming a nusiance!

"Thank you, we'll look into it right away." Dumbledore said, walking off. Hermione, however, wasn't pleased with his answer.

"What!? That's it!?" She howled, following at his heels like an angry little puppy. Dumbledore stopped, suddenly becoming rather angry. He glared down at Hermione, eye twitching slightly in his fatigue and stress.

"My dear, we cannot go into the Forbidden Forest! There are about a hundred times more forces of Voldemort in there than there are qualified wizards here in the school here now! We have to investigate and get a team to come in! It's as simple as that. Trust me, I am as worried as you are about all these disappearances, but there is really nothing we can do." Dumbledore said to her truthfully. Yes, he did believe that Voldemort was on the rise because of the sheer number of Death Eaters that had reappeared around London and Hogwarts itself. No students were allowed outside anymore; it was just too risky. Ministry wizards were at every entrance and exit to Hogwarts, eyes constantly peeled with the aid of many, many cups of coffee.

Hermione's demeanor changed rather quickly. "Oh...I didn't...realize." She said softly and slowly, a blush now coming to her cheeks. Ron gently patted her back and whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded softly.

"Please, we should be going." Ron said gently, pulling Hermione away from Dumbledore. "Please tell us if you see anything, ok?" The red-haired boy said rather quickly before pulling his friend down a hallway, around a turn and out of sight. Dumbledore sighed; this was going to be a long day, and probably a long week for that matter. Suddenly that cup of coffee sounded really good...


	12. Fractured Visions

__

Fractal

Chapter Twelve

``````````````````````

There came footsteps. Draco immediately stood up, as did Kelsey. He pushed her behind him, against Saron. Though he probably couldn't do anything against a full Death Eater - one more powerful than his father - he was opting to try. A young boy, fifteen like himself, stood in front of the bars of the cell, smirking at the three of them. Draco's jaw literally dropped ten feet. Kelsey gasped.

"_Potter_! What the hell are you doing here!?" Draco hissed, coming right up to the bars and grabbing Harry's Gryffindor robes. The black-haired boy just looked back at him, smirking. It wasn't the smirk that frightened Draco, it was his eyes. The normally crystal clear green orbs were clouded over and distant, if he were really not even there, controlling his own actions.

"Hi Draco." He said simply, grabbing Draco's wrist and forcefully pushing him off of himself. Draco hissed in pain as Harry twisted it slightly, making something crack in his arm. Luckily nothing broke but the silver-haired Malfoy knew that he would have a bruise on him there soon. Soon Harry's smile turned foul and he stepped aside to permit Lord Voldemort room to look in on the trio. Draco felt his muscles tense, his hand reaching for his wand...

"Yes, you are a spunky kid, aren't you?" Voldemort said, glee shining in his bloody eyes. Behind him Draco felt Kelsey shaking, grabbing onto his robes for support. She whimpered behind him; obviously she had never seen Voldemort before today. Well, neither had he, but perhaps he had a better stomach for things like this.

"Whatever you say, _Lord_." Draco said, putting heavy sarcasm on the last word. Voldemort glared at him, then waved his hand. Harry took a key from his belt and opened the door, walking in and grabbing Draco and Kelsey. Saron, who was bound by his feet to the ground, could go nowhere, though he tried to nip at the Potter boy's robes as he passed him. Kelsey and Draco struggled against a boy who wasn't supposed to be that good at sports but found that they could barely move his arms. Where had this increased strength come from? Voldemort stepped aside so Harry could move out of the cell and he moved in this time himself, using his magic to unlock Saron's cuffs and force him to walk behind him calmly, as if he were willing. Draco could feel his friend's struggle, but didn't want to try telepathy here in case it alerted Voldemort to his powers.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked once he, Kelsey and Saron were forced down the hall, passing several cells. Some were empty, and some were not. Kelsey found herself closing her eyes when she saw something moving within one of the cells, not wanting to see what it was for fear that she might either throw up or faint. Then again, knowing her, she'd probably do both.

"To change you." Voldemort said with that hint of something else going on behind the scenes in his voice. Draco narrowed his eyes, wishing that he could feel comfortable about his position. He knew that trying his wand here would be useless; Voldemort would catch him easily and Harry would probably knock him out before his hand got there halfway.

The five of them stopped before another wooden door, this one made of what looked like stone. Harry knocked on it five times and it opened automatically, swinging on it's rusty hinges by magic. _Probably an enchanted door_, Draco mused. _Like Voldemort would settle for anything else._ The door led to a room; all around there were huge stone pillars, each seemingly supporting the roof. In the middle of it, surprisingly, there was a hole that showed clear sky. To Draco, from what he could see of it, he would have guessed that it was about ten-thirty in the morning or so. There was a small cage off to the side and Harry threw Kelsey in there, as well as Saron. The girl immediately clamped her arms around Saron's neck, who bent it over so it was like he was hugging her. Her brown hair fell in front of her face, hiding her scared chocolate eyes. Draco wished he could do more for her, but in the situation currently...

"Put him on the altar." Voldemort commanded Harry, pointing to the raised platform of smooth marble in the centre, right under the light. This was done and Draco found himself being chained to the stone, feeling the hardness under his back, making him quite uncomfortable.

Draco. Saron's voice came to him. Draco almost gasped but managed to catch himself before either Voldemort or Harry caught on. He remained silent, and he felt Saron's understanding.

I'm going to get you out of there. When Voldemort isn't watching I'll blast your chains, then get Kelsey and myself out, alright? His friend asked him. Draco merely uttered an understanding, more of a feeling than a thought. To the outsider it would have looked as though nothing had happened, which was good.

"Now then, Harry. Would you like to do the honours?" Voldemort said, stepping back out of the small circle that was carved around the altar. Harry stepped up, holding a cup in his hands. Something was glowing within it, glowing a beautiful silver...With a gulp Draco recognised it as unicorn's blood. Probably Saron's. What were they going to do with it?

"What....what are you..." Draco's voice was cut off as Harry sudden grabbed his jawbone and forced his mouth open, causing the pale-faced one to fight back. His eyes grew wide with the horror; they were going to make him drink it! Voldemort watched from a distance as Harry gently tipped the silvery blood into Draco's mouth, forcing his mouth to stay open.

There was a sudden gathering of power; Draco could feel it in the back of his neck, sort of tingling in that way; like ESP or something. It was then that he knew it was time. In a sudden flash of white light and an accompanying crack and rattle, Draco's chains were released and fell to the floor around the altar. He immediately sat up and spit the entire contents of the blood, which he was surprised to see did not linger at all in his mouth, as if it were waterproof, into Harry's face. The Gryffindor boy gasped in surprise, shaking his now wet hair. It was dashed with bits of silver that actually made his hair look presentable. Draco took no time in putting a plan into action; he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, uttering the now familiar curse;

"Crucio!!!" He said with spite, making the lord immediately fall to his knees, screaming in pain. There wasn't time to be happy, however; Saron had used his small magic powers to get himself and Kelsey out of the cage by busting the locks and was now herding her towards the door. Voldemort was screaming for the pain to stop and Harry was trying to get the blood off of him. Draco gave the Gryffindor another shove on his way out, making him sprawl over the floor, next to his master.

"Let's go!!" Draco screamed, jumping up on the back of Saron. Kelsey was running beside them and locked the door with a powerful containment spell before jumping up in front of him. Saron powered his legs as fast as he could, winding and weaving through the tunnels as fast as he could.

After many minutes, there was a cracking and crashing noise in the distance. Apparently Draco was now too far away to use the curse on Voldemort and he had blocked it; he had also broken down the door, it seemed. He knew that the duo would be after them soon and urged Saron to move faster.

I'm going as fast as I can! If this is correct, we should be passing through a magical barrier... Just as he said that he ran through a wall, appearing through the other side in the Forbidden Forest. Draco had closed his eyes in fear of hitting the wall, but when no pain came he opened them.

"We're out!!" Kelsey rejoiced happily, but it was short-lived. There was a wild screaming and the duo looked behind them to see none other than Harry Potter chasing wildly behind them, riding atop his own black steed. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, probably still too weak to come after him.

"_FASTER_!!!!" Draco screamed atop of Harry's own wild war cry, grabbing Kelsey around the waist again for support. She didn't notice and grabbed Saron's mane so she wouldn't fall off, leaning slightly in and down so their movements would become more streamlined. Saron powered wildly through the trees, not caring about the transmitter trees and spies. Time was of the essence, and if they went any slower at all Harry would catch them, and they would all become dead. Draco and Kelsey grabbed on with all their might to each other, closing their eyes slightly against the wildly fighting wind, Saron's hoof beats pulsing in their ears like the beating of a heart.

`````````````

Hermione was picking at her lunch half-heartedly when she heard something. No, more like _felt_ something; nearly everything in the Great Hall vibrated. The cups and dishes were rattling, and something underneath the ground almost roared like the running of a great waterfall. Dumbledore immediately stood up, apparently sensing something. Snape stood up as well, eyes narrowing. They glanced at each other, immediately rushing from the teacher's table down through the Great Hall, outside. Several thousand students followed them in a mad rush, trying to see what was going on. Hermione was one of them, finding herself pushing past many faces and bodies to be the first on the line.

Once outside, she found Snape and Dumbledore frozen on the slightly yellowed plain of the Hogwarts grounds, staring over at the Forbidden Forest. The thundering was coming from that direction, no doubt about that. Soon Hermione found herself joined by Ron, who gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it, probably for his comfort more than hers; the brown-haired girl could tell that he was afraid, very afraid.

Suddenly, something broke from the trees. There was a flash of white and gold, the thundering of hoof beats in the distance becoming increasingly louder. Hermione gasped; it was the unicorn, and there were people on it's back! She would have bet anything that it was Malfoy and perhaps that missing Ravenclaw girl. The unicorn rushed past Hagrid's hut, running as fast as it could go. Then, behind it, came something else. Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was chasing them. Then, in a loud splintering of wood and other assorted materials, the shack that had once been Hagrid's hut exploded in a flash of red light, sending wooden beams and various things like furniture stuffing flying all around. Several students gasped; what had that been?!? Though she was sure that no one else could see, Hermione saw something else run out of the forest; it was an all black horse, black tack and a rider cloaked and dressed in black. The horse jumped the shredded house and came down upon the ground tearing up the grass and dirt. It thundered after the unicorn, the rider holding out something that looked suspiciously like a wand.

As the two animals got closer, Hermione could see Malfoy's trademark silver hair and pale face. She could also see the fear on his face. This surprised her; that someone else on that other horse must have been really dangerous. She focused on the black rider. His face was hooded but she caught the corner of something flashing under it; glasses. She looked harder and found something else that made her heart stop; a Gryffindor patch. The red and gold was unmistakable. She gasped and Ron looked at her in a confused manner.

"What is it, Hermione?" He asked, holding her hand worriedly.

"Ron....that guy in black....it's Harry!!" She said suddenly, feeling rather faint. Ron looked at her in a wild, confused manner, then to the figure in black.

"No, it can't be....why is he chasing Malfoy like that then?" Ron asked. Hermione felt her eyes roll up and she suddenly became rather weak. Ron caught her as she fell and held her as the two parties came running towards the group of students.

```````````

"Damn it, they shouldn't be there! He's gonna hurt them!!" Draco said, narrowing his eyes at the group of students standing stupefied behind the two equally dumbfounded teachers. Kelsey had screamed and nearly fainted when Harry had blown up Hagrid's home; only a bit of a slap had kept her awake. He couldn't have her falling unconscious, not now. Draco raised his hand, tried to warn the people away from Harry's dangerous ride...

``````````

"Professor, he's saying something." Snape said, narrowing his eyes. Draco was waving his hand frantically, pointing back to the castle. Dumbledore saw this too and wondered....

````````

"Damn, they're not listening!" Draco hissed as Saron thundered even closer to the mob. More and more people were gathering at the site; they had no idea whom was chasing him.... Draco could almost feel Harry grin; he screamed once more and raised his wand, preparing a spell.

"AVEDA....!!!!!" He howled, pointing his wand to Draco; or, so Draco thought...

``````````

"What is that light!?" Snape asked, suddenly becoming worried. He felt like fleeing, but for some reason his feet would not move from their spot....

````````````

Draco's eyes widened in a sudden realization that hit him full in the face. _Azkaban....Twenty dead...._ He raised his voice, screaming to the Professors, but it was too late.

"_KADARVA_!!!!!!" Draco felt the power sizzle and crackle as it passed him....

```````````

Ron looked up and screamed; a green light came towards him, forcing him off his feet. He felt himself falling to the ground from the shockwave, hitting the dirt and getting it ground in his face.

Then all went black....


	13. The Assembly

__

Fractal

Chapter Thirteen

````````````````````````

Kelsey opened her eyes. She groaned, feeling the light from the window piercing her chocolate orbs and burn them. She put a hand up to protect them when someone from the side slipped the curtains shut.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake, dear. We were most worried about you." Dumbledore said, his voice very friendly and altogether bouncy, like it always was. She looked over to her side, seeing Draco laying there, surrounded by many wizards. She sat up but Dumbledore suggested that she lay down and conserve her strength.

"He's fine but the Ministry suspects him." Dumbledore said, a tinge of malice in his voice. Kelsey whipped her head around back to Dumbledore, confused. She ignored the pain and dizziness that accompanied the quick motion.

"Accused of _what_?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah yes, perhaps I should tell you what happened." Dumbledore said, sitting down on a chair next to her bed. Kelsey tried to screen out Draco's voice from the next bed to hear the headmaster's, but it was extremely difficult.

"Well, when you three came riding out of the forest, there was this light. It was a spell, but we weren't sure which one. When it was finally spoken, however...we understood. Snape and myself managed to protect ourselves against it, but a few students behind us could not. Twenty, my dear, twenty students died of the _Aveda Kadarva _curse. The rest were just stunned, some injured." Dumbledore said, stress appearing in his voice. Kelsey gasped as she heard this, remembering the ride back to Hogwarts.

"And they suspect Draco!?" She hissed, sitting up in her bed despite Dumbledore's advice to lay down.

"Of course, my dear. Who else?" Dumbledore asked her, as if challenging her to see if she had any other explanation for what had happened.

"But..._Harry Potter_..." She hissed, remembering hearing Potter scream those words.

"I've already talked to Mr. Potter. He said that he thought Draco was up to no good and went off to the forest to stop him. He found Draco and tried to stop him, but he would not and eventually ended up chasing him. He said that he was performing some kind of binding spell to stop him, but he was too late..." Dumbledore trailed off, looking out of the curtained window. It was sunny outside, a complete opposite to what Kelsey was feeling.

Kelsey's jaw dropped. Surely he didn't believe _him_...then again, Potter had the spotless record and Draco's father _was_ a Death Eater; she had seen that firsthand, although maybe a little unwillingly.

"What are they going to do to him!? You don't even know if it's him!!" Kelsey argued, her entire body shaking with rage. Dumbledore looked at her with a bit of sympathy, but what he said next surprised her;

"I wouldn't consort with the enemy, my dear. Nothing good can come from it." With that he left her to herself, jangled thoughts and all.

````````````

A few days later Kelsey was allowed to get back to school. Draco and Harry were as well, and Draco just kept looking at everyone and everything like they were Voldemort himself. Finally, one day after classes were over in the evening, Draco pulled Kelsey aside. He looked more than worried; heck, he looked terribly frightened. Kelsey stood there beside him in a small niche in the wall, where no one would see him in the shadows.

"They're coming for me today, Kelsey." Draco said softly, leaning against the wall. "Soon. I have to wait here for them."

"Who? Draco, what's going on?" Kelsey asked him fearfully, already wondering if she knew what the Ministry would do to him. Draco looked at her with this expression of a little child whom had been caught doing something he was completely innocent of.

"They're bringing me before the Assembly. They think I did it, Kelsey. They think I killed all those students..." He leaned against the wall with his entire weight, his hand going up to his forehead in grief and frustration combined. Kelsey gasped.

"You can't be serious! No one ever escapes them...then you'll be sent to..." She was shaking uncontrollably, her body wracking up with sobs. Draco nodded, his eyes getting that faraway look like he was thinking of something else in detail.

"My dream..." He said, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. The moonlight coming in through the window illuminated them to a beautiful shade of glowing silver, like Saron's own blood. The unicorn had been put back in his pen and was being taken care of by the substitute Gamekeeper, a wizard from the Ministry. He was safe, Kelsey was safe...only he..._he_ would pay for something he had not even done.

"Pardon me?" Kelsey asked, thoroughly confused. Draco smiled and looked out at the rising moon, feeling the fear well up through his body as he tried to calm himself and Kelsey.

"I had a dream that this would happen...a few nights before I met you. I thought it was only a dream..." Draco said softly. Kelsey looked up; he was crying. Silent tears leaked down his cheeks, following small tracks and grooves in his face. Kelsey felt like crying as well; she didn't know what would become of him and she suspected that she never would, after this night. Finally Draco looked down at her, smiling a smile through his curtain of tears.

"It was great knowing you, it really was. This whole adventure...this whole...story..." Draco took a few moments, "was worth it. If I could do it again, I would, even if it meant this outcome. Meeting you and Saron has changed me, more than I think even you realize." Malfoy said truthfully, closing his to spare himself the embarrassment of crying.

There was a tone somewhere in the castle and Draco looked up at the sky with watery grey eyes, biting his lip. He looked down at Kelsey, who was staring up at him with the utmost compassion and caring in her eyes. He sighed; leaning down against her, he gently touched her jawbone and pushed it up slightly with one finger, pressing his lips softly against hers. The two of them seemed locked there in time, frozen in that one single instant for all eternity. Oh, how Kelsey wished that could be so. Then, after what seemed like forever under him, the two separated gently, their lips parting with a gentle, rather romantic sucking noise. Draco looked at her, colour on his cheeks.

Then he was gone down the hallway, walking towards his futile destiny.

````````````````

Draco Malfoy stood up as straight and tall as he could as he was pushed into the small pit of the Assembly's meeting room, immediately looking upon the faces of thousands and thousands of wizards and witches, all looking at him with spite. He staggered as the two wizards holding him thrust him forward where all could see him. His mind was a cloud, turned that way by a gentle brushing of a Dementor's lips against his own. He was still himself, only severely rattled. Apparently the newbies couldn't wait to get started on him. He had screamed and wailed the entire trip to the Assembly; the only thing that kept him sane was Kelsey's soft kiss, only hours before. Her kiss, the only spot of pleasure among riptides of pain, torment and torture.

There was total silence in the room; not a witch or wizard dared to speak against it, none but the old trickster Prof. Dumbledore. He stood up, his back tall and straight despite his age. Before him, in the huge pit that was surrounded on all sides by spectators, stood the accused; Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes were downcast, drawn towards the floor, his head hung in fatigue. Two older wizards held him tightly in his place in the middle of the lighted pit, holding him before Dumbledore and the rest of the Assembly.

"Draco Malfoy..." The Professor's voice echoed through the packed hall, echoing eerily off the walls even though there seemed not a cubic foot of extra space among the frightened mass. At this the white-haired boy looked up, his face drawing upwards to meet Dumbledore's strict, tight one. His eyes were lifeless; it was as though all his spirit had been sucked directly out of his body. _The poor boy_, Dumbledore thought, _The Dementors have been at him already... _Draco's grey eyes were unfocused, trailing off to the sides as if he were searching for whom the voice belonged to; they were glazed over, reflecting the light off them in a frightening, supernatural way as they moved about listlessly.

"You are aware of the crimes put against you." Dumbledore said firmly, watching him stagger slightly as the two guards let him go. The Malfoy teenager tried hard to stay on his feet; he managed it, barely. When he didn't speak, Dumbledore continued. "You are accused of ruthlessly killing a total of twenty former Hogwarts students..." The old man said, pain coming to his voice. Hogwarts would miss those twenty, many of them Gryffindors; he would see to it that this boy was put to justice, even if he did come from his own school.

"I am aware of the lisssst, old f-fool." Draco stuttered, his eyes suddenly coming into focus. Dumbledore had to hand it to him; most prisoners wouldn't have been able to stand after even one session with the Dementors. He admired Malfoy's courage, but it didn't make up for what he had done. The guards moved to hold him back again, but Dumbledore held out a hand, keeping them at bay. Though he looked tired and a little more worse for wear, Draco stood up as best as he could, looking as though he might faint at any moment. The latter was probably true; the only thing that worried Dumbledore was the intense, glassy look in the boy's eyes. It sent shivers down his spine, even though he knew that Malfoy could do no harm without his wand.

Dumbledore continued, not willing to show fear in front of this...convict. "By the power and office I hold, you will be stripped of your wand, Hogwarts robes and all of your possessions." Draco listened to him with a far off look in his eye, as if he were staring not at Dumbledore, but the back wall. In those defiant grey eyes Dumbledore saw resistance, anger and...hope. Though it may have been masked by the rage he must have been feeling, there was a small sliver of hope there in his eyes. What did he hope? Hope that he would not go to Azkaban, on the grounds that he had been acting in self-defence?

Draco's eyes continued to stare at him as the Assembly began and his sentence was decided. Then, in a quick, flickering movement, they moved up. Up the crowds, to a familiar dark-haired boy with glasses that was sitting in the crowd, staring right back at him...Draco's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth opened wide in a scream that shook the seats of the assembly house.

"_HARRY POTTER_!!!" Malfoy screamed, raising his weak arm and pointing at him with hate in his eyes. "_You_..." He added in a little whisper, eyes twitching and swirling about as a result of his staggered mental control.

Silence reigned. Everyone turned and looked at Harry, wondering what he was doing here. He just stared at Malfoy with hate, as they all did. A few seconds more people stared, then looked back down at Draco with confusion in their eyes. Draco continued to look at Harry. He kept up that look for a while more; then something happened. Slowly, Potter's glare became softer, more saddened. Draco looked; was that a tear in his eye?


	14. Confessions, Revelations and Innocence

__

Fractal

Chapter Fourteen

`````````````````````````

Draco Malfoy had been taken away to Azkaban, where he would placed for the rest of his life for killing twenty Hogwarts students and using the Unforgivable Curse Aveda Kadarva...

There was a pattering of footsteps. Harry Potter ran through the halls, tears streaming through his eyes. He knew where the board of Representatives met; he had to talk to them immediately. Practically bursting through the doors, Harry came upon Dumbledore, Snape and other Ministry wizards. They all stopped their talk and looked at his haggard form and his crying, sad eyes.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow. Harry wiped his tears off on his Hogwarts robes, readying himself for what would happen next. He walked over to the board, at the head of the table.

"I...I can't....you....you have to know....all of you..." He whimpered, finally collapsing into a seat and slamming his head on the table, wrapping his arms around his beaten and tired body. Snape and Dumbledore just looked at each other, immediately knowing that this was of some importance.

"Take your time, Harry. Is this about Malfoy?" Snape asked, being incredibly nice and calm about the situation. Harry nodded under his arms. Dumbledore looked to the other Ministry wizards and nodded to them. Some pulled out recording devices and waited for Harry to start talking. Finally, he lifted his weak head and began to talk, his eyes red behind his black-wire glasses.

"Draco didn't kill all those students...._I_ did." Harry whispered, nearly choking up at his own statement. Gasps were issued but no one said anything. In the world of magic you just don't assume things.

"That time the unicorn was attacked? That was me. I killed Hag-" Harry broke up at this and had to be comforted for several minutes, "I _killed_ Hagrid." He finally said. "It was all me. Not Draco or that girl. It was all _me_." When no one said anything, Harry continued.

"He...he was in my head all the time, telling me what to do. I didn't want to kill anyone, I didn't..." He whimpered, grabbing the handkerchief someone had lent him and blew his nose on it. "He said that it was for my own good. That the torture was to make me understand what I was now. So that I wouldn't turn back when I was free."

Dumbledore sat back at this. Of course...the distant eyes, irregular and irrational behaviour, the forced killings...

"Harry, were you...?" Dumbledore said, leaving his sentence hanging in the air. Harry nodded, wiping his nose once more.

"Yes..." He whispered, his eyes red enough to match the Dark Lord's eyes, "I was under the Imperius curse. I remember....._everything_." He whimpered, finally putting his head back on the desk and crying his eyes out. Dumbledore was immediately behind him, calming him down and rubbing his back in an assured way.

"Good boy, Harry..." Dumbledore whispered to him. "You did the right thing." Harry looked up at his Professor, a small smile taking up jerky residence on his lips for a few staggering moments.

"Yes Professor....I know." He said softly, tears leaking from his eyes. Ministry wizards got up, shutting their tapes off. Some even hurried out the door, to fix things. They had made a grave mistake, a very grave one indeed...

"Things will be put back in order." Dumbledore assured Harry as he sat down beside him, putting his arm around the whimpering boy. The white-bearded Professor looked out of the ancient gothic-style window at the shining sun and happy scenery. Birds were singing. People were happy. Harry sputtered, leaning against him and curling up in his robes, a small feral ball in a big world of dangers. Dumbledore sighed, finally feeling the relief that had been eluding him for what seemed like the longest time.

It was over. It was all finally over.

~Fin~


	15. Epilogue: What Happened After

__

The Road Not Taken

What Happened After

Hello ppl! I'm back and ready to do some more writing! Considering that I've been out of school for a week because of sickness has given me a lot of time to write about stuff, so I've done Fractal in about 5 days! This is the sequel to Fractal, so you should read that first or you will not get this one. It's based on what happened in Fractal, so really...go read that one first! If you already have...well, enjoy! Oh, Harry Potter does not belong to me, and the poem here belongs to Robert Frost. It's truly a wonderful poem; I love it^_^ Oh, I've also decided to add this here since I want to keep my little list of fanfictions in my account all nice and neat.- Kelsey S.

```````````````````

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

Draco sighed, laying on his bed. He had been confined to his bed for what seemed like years now, though he knew it was good for him. Being confined as he was, he was inspired to write. The poem lay before him on a sheet of pure white paper, written on it with beautiful green ink; it seemed to shine in the candlelight as he moved it back and forth.

Midnight came...and went. Malfoy could still not sleep. His thoughts dwelled on many things, though two separate ideas kept coming to mind. Harry Potter and his friend Kelsey. She had come to visit him, of course, but there was an awkward silence between the two now, a silence that Draco found near to impossible to stand...

Harry Potter. Draco found his lips turning down at the mere thought of his name, but recent events had caused him to look at Potter the other way. He could still not forgive his arch-rival for his actions. He doubted if he ever could.

There came a pattering of footsteps and Draco turned his head to the side, seeing who would dare come in to disturb him at this hour. Probably Crabbe or Goyle, trying to get him to spill his story out. It was a truly amazing one, it was, but he would not tell anyone. Some things...were better off being secret.

"Still up? Draco, you should really go to bed now." Kelsey's voice reached his ears, causing a pleasant feeling to run down his neck. He smiled at her, watching as her distinct feminine form came into view in the candlelight. He motioned for her to sit and she did, settling herself on a chair at his bedside. Draco sat up and crossed his legs on his bed, feeling the cool night air play against his bare skin.

"You know I can't sleep. I may look tired but I am constantly awake." Draco said, feeling a kink in his back make itself known to him. He looked at her. "Besides, why are you here?" Kelsey had been given the liberty of coming into the Slytherin dungeon whenever she felt like it to check up on her 'friend' - the Professors knew otherwise. Smart bastards.

Kelsey had made him think. He had become a whole lot more thoughtful, after he had recovered from the effects of the slight brush with the Dementors. Though neither one wanted to speak what they were thinking - and feeling - the emotions were incredibly clear; she came to see him almost every day and fawned over him as if she were her protectee. Draco loved the feeling; not the wait-on-me-hand-and-foot-please kind of thing - although that wasn't bad - but the fact that she cared about him. She cared what happened to him. It touched him deep inside, it _really_ did. To know that someone cares about what becomes of you is very....well, humbling. Draco would have laughed at himself a year ago; _Me? Draco Malfoy? Humble, of all things? You must be mistaken._ He chuckled at this, remembering the poem that he had written not moments before;

__

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-

Draco found his lips curling upwards into a smile; a real, genuine smile. Kelsey smiled back at him, her cheeks flushing a lovely colour of red. It was not bloody crimson red - the colour Draco was sure he would not forget for a long time to come - but a pinkish red, the colour of love.

__

I took the one less traveled by,

He sighed as she came in closer to him, nearly reading his mind. No words were needed; it was time. No more secrets from the other. No more tension, no more pain.

Their lips touched in a soft kiss, not unlike the one he had experienced with her in the hallway, way back when. His hand gently touched her jawbone, then her cheek; slowly, sensually, it slid back and gripped the back of her neck in a gentle embrace, pushing her against him. Their kiss deepened; Draco felt a flush coming to his cheeks, but he didn't care. She was part of him now, and no one would take her away from him. No one would tell him what to do ever again. He knew that from now on his life would be different. Things would change;

For the better.

__

And that has made all the difference.


End file.
